Illusions
by Streema
Summary: Tomoe Himura, qui est-elle? A part sa famille, personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment. Le kenshingumi va enfin la découvrire. Au chap.5, nous pouvons découvrir la vie de Tomoe. REVIEWS.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Cela fait très longtemps que je voulais écrire une histoire sur mon couple préféré Kenshin et Tomoe. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Cette histoire se passe après le combat contre Enishi, juste avant que Mégumi, Misao et Sano quittent Tokyo.

P.S. : je n'appartiens pas les persos de Watsuki.

Illusions

Chapitre 1 :

Nous sommes en plein mois d'hiver, l'année va se terminer dans quelques jours. Ce matin, le dojo est animé par les entraînements répétitifs de Yahiko.

"9 998. 9 999.10 000 ! Enfin terminé !" s'exclama Yahiko.

"C'est très bien. Fais-en encore 1000", ordonna Kaoru.

"QUOI ? Mais ça va pas la tête sorcière !"

Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si tu veux apprendre toutes les arcanes de l'école Kamiya, il faut que tu t'entraînes, dit calmement Kaoru en se retenant de ne pas frapper son disciple pour l'avoir encore traiter de sorcière.

"COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE J'APPRENNE LES ARCANES SI TU ME FAIS CREVER DE FATIGUE !"

"Saches que Kenshin a subi un entraînement cent fois plus sévère que toi afin de maîtriser le Hiten Mitsurugi, n'est-ce pas Kenshin ?" dit Kaoru en se tournant vers le public qui regardait l'entraînement.

Kenshin, Misao et Aoshi se tenaient présent. Ils regardaient avec attention et amusement les misères du disciple, sauf Aoshi toujours dans sa méditation.

"Tu me fais beaucoup d'honneur Kaoru", ria Kenshin.

"Je suis sincère", souria-t'elle avec les joues rouges. Kenshin lui rendit son sourire avec un air chaleureux.

"Eh ! Sorcière ! Restes concentré sur moi !" hurla Yahiko.

"LA FERME ! hurla Kaoru en frappant son disciple avec son épée en bois. SOIS RESPECTUEUX ENVERS TON MAITRE !"

En quelques secondes, la jeune femme romantique s'était changée en une folle furieuse. Ses cris résonnaient dans tout le dojo en surprenant le public, sauf Aoshi qui gardait toujours son calme olympien.

"Oro ?"

"Elle est en forme ce matin, tu ne trouves pas Himura ?" dit Misao.

"Comme tous les jours", répondit Kenshin avec un sourire en regardant toujours la bagarre d'épée en bois entre le maître et le disciple.

"SORCIERE ! MAUVAIS MAITRE ! BOURREAU D'ENFANT ! MONS… Oh !"

Yahiko s'arrêta et regarda avec un air ébahit l'extérieur. Intrigué, le reste du groupe regarda ce qui peut bien faire arrêterYahiko son combat. Il neigeait.

"Wahouh ! Il neige !" s'exclama Yahiko. Il laissa son épée et se jeta dans la neige.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu quittes l'entraînement ? Un gamin reste un gamin", lança Kaoru.

"La ferme ! C'est toi la plus grosse gamine ! Regarde toi."

En effet, Kaoru était déjà en train de faire une boule de neige. Misao les rejoint en lançant une boule de neige sur Kaoru gênée de la réplique de Yahiko. Une bataille de boule de neige commença entre les trois.

"Vous vous amusez bien les enfants ?"

Le groupe se retourna pour savoir qui a dit ça et ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir Sano et Mégumi.

"Sano ! Mégumi ! Vous allez bien ?"

"Très bien merci", répondit Mégumi, "mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas pour Ken."

Toute confuse, Kaoru ainsi que le reste du groupe observèrent Kenshin. En effet, le samouraï n'avait pas l'air d'être en forme, il regarda d'un air vide avec des yeux remplis de tristesses la chute de neige. Au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua enfin Sanosuké et Mégumi.

"Sano ! Mégumi ! Comment all… Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous comme ça ?"

"Oh pour rien ! Pour rien !" répondit Kaoru. "Kenshin pourrais-tu aller me faire des courses, s'il te plait ?"

"Euh, oui bien sure."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenshin quitta le dojo avec la liste en main. Kaoru le regarda partir et reprit ses occupations.

"Himura n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien", dit Misao.

"C'est normal, la neige ne lui rappelle pas de bons souvenirs, elle lui rappelle ce jour où il a perdu Tomoe, de plus la nouvelle année arrive à grands pas et sa défunte épouse a perdu la vie le 31 décembre," répondit Kaoru tristement.

"C'est vrai et tu as eu raison d'envoyer Ken se changer les idées", dit Mégumi.

"Merci, je souhaite sincèrement que ça suffira", répondit Kaoru.

Cependant les souhaits de Kaoru ne se réalisèrent pas, Kenshin possédait toujours ce regard vide rempli de tristesse. Il marcha lentement dans la neige en n'ayant toujours pour seule pensée, sa tendre et chère Tomoe, son premier amour. Bien qu'il est trouvé sa réponse lors du combat contre son beau-frère Enishi et qu'il vit avec son amour actuel Kaoru, la douleur d'avoir perdu Tomoe régnait encore dans son cœur.

_Tomoe. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois encore dans ce monde. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir tandis que toi tu as sauvé mon âme plusieurs fois. En me montrant la lumière quand la folie allait m'envahir dans ma vie d'assassin. En me sauvant la vie au prix de la tienne. Et en me disant de vite me réveiller pour aller chercher Kaoru. Tu m'as tellement apporté tandis que moi, je t'ai apporté la douleur de t'avoir pris un être cher et la mort. Et malgré cela, tu m'as défendu… tu m'as pardonné…tu m'as aimé._

Encore plongé dans ses pensés, Kenshin marcha lentement dans la neige jusqu'à l'épicerie. Après avoir payé les courses, il entendit soudainement l'hurlement d'un loup associé à celui du vent.

_Un loup ?_

"Vous l'avez entendu n'est-ce pas ?" dit une voix étrangère.

Kenshin se tourna et vit une femme brune, habillée dans un kimono noir, elle possédait beaucoup de charisme malgré qu'elle devait être âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Malgré qu'ils se rencontrent pour la première fois, celle-ci le regarda sévèrement avec ses yeux noirs.

"Euh, c'est à moi que vous parlez ?" demanda Kenshin intimidé.

"Vous l'avez bien entendu ?"

"Entendu qui ? Ce loup ?"

"Non. La princesse des neiges."

"La princesse des neiges ?"


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde ! Voici déjà le deuxième chapitre !

Sn25 : Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Chapitre 2 :

« La princesse des neiges ? »

« Oui, » répondit l'étrange femme en se rapprochant plus de Kenshin. Le vent se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la cape noire de la femme, révélant ainsi tout son visage, Kenshin vit avec étonnement une horrible brûlure sur son œil gauche. Après avoir remis sa cape, elle regarda le jeune homme choqué, « Qui y a-t-il ? ».

« Rien pardon, » répondit Kenshin mal à l'aise, _Quelle terrible brûlure. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé._

« Vous mentez très mal, » dit-t'elle au samouraï mal à l'aise. « Moi qui pensait que vous aviez tout vu lors de votre vie d'assassin. »

« Hein ? Comment savez-vo… » Kenshin n'a pas eu le temps de finir car la femme lui coupa la parole afin de lui dire calmement,

« J'ai toujours été fasciné depuis mon plus jeune âge par toutes les légendes. Je connais celle du redoutable assassin aux cheveux roux et d'une cicatrice en forme de croix. La légende disait qu'il tuait pour son propre idéal mais elle a oublié de citer que la cicatrice renfermait beaucoup d'émotions. » Elle leva la main vers la cicatrice cruciforme du samouraï choqué par ses phrases. « Oui, elle renferme de la rancœur, de la haine, de la tristesse et aussi… du pardon. »

Choqué, Kenshin ouvrit grand ses yeux. Cette femme a pu sentir le pardon qu'a transmis Tomoe quand elle lui a terminé sa cicatrice. D'après un vieux dicton, une blessure marquée par un katana rempli de rancœur ne guérit pas tant que cette rancœur n'aura pas rendue vengeance. C'est pour cela que Kenshin ne fut pas très étonné qu'elle ait pu sentir de la haine mais comment a-t-elle pu sentir la compassion de Tomoe ?

Ne prenant pas en compte l'air de Kenshin, elle continua son dialogue,

« Je connais aussi la légende de la Princesse des neiges, la connaissez-vous ? »

« Hein ? Heu oui, je crois en avoir déjà entendu parler, il y a très longtemps, » répondit Kenshin.

« La légende raconte que lors des chutes de neige, une femme magnifique et mystérieuse apparaît. Cette femme possède d'étranges pouvoirs ayant la capacité de soulager le cœur des personnes plongées dans une profonde tristesse mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être craint par tous, » dit la jeune femme.

« Pour quoi cela ? » demanda Kenshin.

« Il paraîtrait que son regard froid peut changer les personnes possédant une âme sombre en statue de glace. Cette rumeur fait craindre les personnes de la Princesse des neiges, ils ont peur de découvrir s'ils possèdent de la laideur au plus profond d'eux. Ce que les humains craignent plus que tout au monde, c'est eux-mêmes. Vous devez être bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t'elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » répondit Kenshin en hochant la tête. Il a craint plusieurs fois lors de ses combats que Battosaï réapparaît. « Mais en quoi le loup que j'ai entendu à avoir avec la princesse ? » demanda Kenshin.

« A chaque hiver,nous pouvons entendre dans cette ville le chant d'un énorme loup blanc qui souhaite la bienvenue à la Princesse des neiges. Certains disent que ce loup est la forme animale de la Princesse, d'autres disent qu'il s'agit de l'envoyé de la princesse dans le but d'emporté une âme pour l'autre monde, que ce soit l'enfer ou le paradis. » dit clairement la femme.

« Pourquoi dans cette ville ? » demanda Kenshin.

« Car c'est ici qu'est née la légende. »

Elle sortit un miroir de sa poche et le donna à Kenshin.

« Tenez. La princesse des neiges apparaît toujours devant les âmes tourmentées, je crois que vous aurez besoin de ceci. Je le reprendrai quand ça se terminera. Au revoir » dit la femme en partant.

« Oro ? Mais attendez ! Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! » dit Kenshin confus du comportement de la femme.

« Je ne donne jamais mon prénom aux étrangers. » répliqua la femme en donnant à Kenshin un regard sévère qui le laissa sans voix.

Kenshin regarda partir la femme et mis le miroir dans sa manche avant de retourner au dojo.

De retour au dojo, il fut accueilli par Kaoru,

« Ah, Kenshin ! Te voila enfin. Je me suis inquiétée. »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai été retardé par une femme… »

« UNE FEMME ! » cria la jeune kendoka faisant rappliquer tous les invités.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai juste discuté un peu avec elle ! Je ne connais même pas son nom ! » dit rapidement Kenshin afin de calmer Kaoru qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous en train de dîner les plats de Mégumi. Sano et elle avaient l'intention de passer les nuits au dojo. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter de la femme rencontrée par Kenshin.

« Le nom de cette femme que tu as rencontré est Shiro. Toute la ville la connaît par ses habits et sa brûlure, elle n'est pas très fréquentable. Plusieurs rumeurs circulent à cause de sa brûlure. Il paraîtrait qu'elle peut lire l'avenir et le passé de chacun dans les étoiles ou les cartes » expliqua Kaoru.

Après avoir fini de débarrasser les couverts, Kenshin alla en direction de sa chambre. Soudain, il entendit des pas et un grognement, il se tourna et vit avec étonnement, un énorme loup blanc menaçant sous les flocons de neige.

Alors ça vous a plu ? Désolé, on ne parle pas beaucoup de Tomoe dans ce chapitre. Elle sera beaucoup plus présente dans le suivant.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut ! Pour cette nouvelle année, je vous offre le troisième chapitre de mon histoire ! Je remercie à ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs avis, cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée._

_San : Merci encore de m'avoir fait savoir que mon histoire continue à te plaire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, bonne année 2005 !_

_Léo : Salut Léo ! Je te remercie de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça m'a donné encore plus de courage ! Merci aussi de me dire mes erreurs, ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Désolé pour les fautes mais j'ai un peu de mal avec mon ordinateur. Bonne année 2005 !_

Chapitre 3 :

Après avoir fini de débarrasser les couverts, Kenshin alla en direction de sa chambre. Soudain, il entendit des pas et un grognement, il se tourna et vit avec étonnement, un énorme loup blanc menaçant sous les flocons de neige.

_« Un loup ! Que fait-il ici ? »_ pensa Kenshin.

Le samouraï le regarda en ne faisant aucun geste brusque qui pourrait énerver encore plus l'animal. Ce loup possédait une magnifique fourrure blanche qui se mélangeait à la pureté de la neige, sa truffe noire et ses grands yeux jaunes étaient les seuls éléments qui permettaient dele repérer dans la neige. Bien que Kenshin était fasciné par cet animal, il n'a pas oublié de remarquer les énormes crocs que lui montrait l'animal. En une fraction de seconde, le loup se jeta sur Kenshin ! Celui-ci eut le réflexe de sauter afin d'éviter l'animal enragé, il dégaina son sabre à lame renversée et donna un coup sur la tête du loup, celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et rapidement, planta ses crocs dans la main droite de Kenshin. Ce fut au tour de Kenshin de pousser un cri de douleur, au bout de ce deuxième cri, tous les amis de Kenshin sortirent de leurs chambres pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Kenshin ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ? » cria Kaoru. Elle se figea dés qu'elle vitl'énorme loup en train de mordre l'homme qu'elle aime.

Kenshin donna un violent coup de poing sur la gueule du loup qui l'a permis de libérer sa main. Le loup se remit vite du coup et tenta encore de sauter sur Kenshin mais il fut arrêté par Sanosuké qui s'était mis devant Kenshin afin de lui donner un coup de pied que le loup évita de justesse.

« C'est quoi cette sale bête ! » hurla Sano.

« Il est énorme ! » dit Yahiko impressionné.

« Kenshin ! Est-ce que ça va ? » cria Kaoru.

« Kaoru ! Eloigne-toi ! » cria Kenshin.

Le loup se retourna vers la kendoka en montrant ses crocs pleins de sang de Kenshin, elle fut pétrifiée sur place. Redoutant qu'elle se fasse attaquée, Kenshin se mit devant le loup et se mit à courir. Comme il l'espérait, le loup le suivi en dehors du dojo.

« Kenshin ! Vite, il faut les suivre ! » cria Kaoru.

Après quelques minutes, Kenshin s'arrêta devant l'Akabeko, le loup arrêta aussi sa course et se fixa devant Kenshin.

_Bizarre. On dirait qu'il en a spécialement après moi. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pasaussi menaçant avec Kaoru et Sano comme il l'est avec moi maintenant. De plus, les loups n'attaquent pas comme ça les humains._

« Kenshin ! Tu vas bien ? »

Kenshin fut sorti de ses pensées par le kenshingumi qui se tient derrière eux. Le loup ne s'occupa pas d'eux, il garda des yeux le samouraï prêt à se défendre. Soudainement, le vent souffla violemment sur Kenshin, la neige l'empêcha de voir son adversaire. Sous le regard horrifié du kenshingumi, le loup prit cette opportunité pour se jeter sur Kenshin mais l'animal a juste réussi à déchirer la manche de Kenshin qui a réussi à s'écarter à temps. Le loup s'apprêtait encore à attaquer mais il se figea tout d'un coup. Kenshin confus, observa prudemment l'animal et remarqua que les yeux de celui-ci fixaient un objet qui se trouvait sur la neige, le samouraï reconnut l'objet, c'était le miroir que Madame Shiro luia donné qui était tombé de sa manche déchirée.

Bizarrement, le miroir semblait intimider l'animal, il hésitait à attaquer. Tout doucement, Kenshin s'approcha pour récupérer le miroir, ce qui semblait énerver le loup. Kenshin se préparait à une nouvelle attaque de son adversaire, celui-ci s'apprêtait encore à attaquer mais tout d'un coup, une rafale de vent beaucoup plus puissante s'abattit sur le loup. Le loup resta sur place et vit que la direction du vent allait en dehors de la ville, le loup regarda longuement Kenshin et se mit à courir dans la direction du vent et disparut dans la tempête de neige.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Kaoru inquiète.

« Allons vite à la maison ! Je vais soigner ta blessure.» suggéra Mégumi.

« Kenshin, tu le laisses partir ? » demanda Yahiko.

« Oui, il doit déjà être loin de toute façon. » répondit Kenshin.

Avant de partir, Kenshin récupère le miroir en y faisant tomber quelques gouttes de sang provenant de sa main blessée.

De retour au dojo, Mégumi soigna la main de Kenshin et beaucoup de questions survolèrent la salle.

« Que faisait ce loup dans cette ville ? Il n'y en a pourtant pas par ici. » demanda Misao.

« Comme si on le savait, andouille. » répondit Yahiko.

« TU ME CHERCHES PETIT MORVEUX ? »

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

« CALMEZ-VOUS DEUX ! » hurla Kaoru. « Ca ne nous avancera à rien de nous disputer. »

« La fillette a raison. Ce loup n'était pas normal, c'est tout. » dit Sano.

« Tout de même, les loups n'ont pas pour habitude d'attaquer sans raison les humains, de plus, on aurait dit qu'il t'en voulait particulièrement. Tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir agressé ? » demanda Aoshi à Kenshin.

« C'était la première fois que je le vois. Comment aurais-je pu ? » répondit-t-il.

« Kenshin. C'est quoi ce miroir ? » demanda Kaoru.

« Ah, Madame Sh…. »

Kenshin arrêta de dire sa phrase, il vient de se souvenir les paroles de Madame Shiro, _« Je crois que vous aurez besoin de ceci. » _Est-ce qu'elle savait que ce loup l'attaquerait ? Ce loup serait pour elle celui de la légende ?

« Kenshin ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien Kaoru. Je me disais juste que ce loup pouvait être celui de la légende de princesse des neiges. » ricana Kenshin en espérant d'avoir étendu l'atmosphère. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Kaoru et ses amis à cause de l'histoire que lui a raconté cette femme.

Une heure après, tout le monde a regagné sa chambre en espérant d'oublier cette aventure. Kenshin lui, se tourmentait encore dans ses questions.

_A bien y réfléchir, je n'en tirerai rien maintenant mais je pense que j'irai rendre visite à Madame Shiro demain._

Après avoir pris cette décision, Kenshin alla dans son lit et s'endormit. Pendant ce temps, le miroir tâché de sang de Kenshin se mit à briller de façon étrange, Kenshin commençait à bouger dans son lit comme s' il faisait un étrange rêve. Kenshin ouvrit ses yeux et réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, il ne se trouvait même plus dans le dojo.

_Mais où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?_

Kenshin regarda autour de lui pour essayer de s'orienter mais il n'y avait rien, pas de lumière, tout n'était qu'obscurité, même le sol, c'était comme si il était dans le vide. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé mais n'arrivait à aucune conclusion. Tout d'un coup, d'étranges ombres se créaient devant lui, il vit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de ses amis.

« C'est vous ? »

« Kenshin, où sommes-nous ? » demanda Kaoru.

« Je pensais que vous alliez me le dire. » répondit Kenshin.

« Moi, je souviens juste d'avoir été au lit. » dit Yahiko.

« C'est pareil pour moi ! » dit Misao.

« Moi pareil, j'étais d'ailleurs en train de faire un beau rêve avec une femme. J'allais l'embrasser et je me suis retrouv…heu !» s'arrêta Sano en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire avec les yeux de ses amis rivés sur lui.

Soudain, deux autres ombres étaient en train de se créer devant eux, ils ouvrirent grand leurs yeux dès qu'ils reconnurent l'un des deux, une personne qu'ils ne pensèrent pas revoir, Enishi Yukishiro.

« ENISHI ! Que fait-tu ici ? » demanda Kenshin.

« J'ai pensé que tu me le dirais Battôsai. » répondit Enishi.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Il n'est plus Battôsai l'assassin ! » cria Kaoru.

« Désolé mais les habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement. » ricana Enishi.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, « Bonjour. » Misao, Yahiko et Kenshin reconnurent avec étonnement celui qui s'était occupéde Kenshin quand il était dans le quartier des parias.

« Oiboré ! »

« Quelle surprise ! Que faites-vous ici ? » demandait Kenshin.

« C'est mon père. » répondit Enishi d'un ton ferme.

« TON PERE ! » cria tout le kenshingumi sous les yeuxrieurs de Oiboré.

« Oui, mon vrai nom est Yukishiro Toya. Enchanté. » dit-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Et si on reportait les présentations ? » reprit Enishi.

« Ce ne serait pas toi qui nous aurait emmené ici, le décoloré ? » demanda agressivement Sano.

« Sano ! » dit Kenshin en essayant de le calmer.

« Au cas où tu ne m'aurai pas entendu, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici donc ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait emmenédans cet endroitet je te conseille de changer de ton avec moi. » dit Enishi avec un air méprisant qui ne plaisait pas du toutà Sano.

« Ah oui? »

« Calme-toi Sano. Enishi, étais-tu en train de dormir avant de te retrouver ici ? » demanda Kenshin.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ca nous est arrivé aussi. » répondit Yahiko.

« C'est bizarre. Nous serions donc en train de faire un rêve ? » dit Yukishiro Toya en observant cet étrange espace.

« Le plus bizarre encore est que nous puissions nous voir. » reprit Enishi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le décoloré ? » demanda Sano.

« Crétin. » répondit-t-il.

« DE QUOI ! »

« Il veut dire que malgré qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière, nous arrivons à nous voir distinctement. » reprit Aoshi.

« Tiens, oui c'est vrai. »

Soudainement, une autre ombre apparut devant eux. Ils se demandèrent qui allait les rejoindre et virent une petite fille de huit ans qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sauf…

« Mais c'est… » dit Toya choqué, « Mais c'est… »

Enishi et le kenshingumi remarquèrent que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

« Papa ? » dit Enishi inquiet mais son père ne l'entendit pas et prononça,

« Tomoe ! »

_Alors, ça vous a plus ? Répondez-moi vite ! _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Dure rentrée hein ? Pour vous réconforter, je vous ai écrit le quatrième chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Nous y verrons enfin Tomoe !_

_San : Salut ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne rentrée et que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire._

Chapitre 4 :

« Tomoe. »

Après avoir prononcé ce nom, Kenshin et son beau-frère Enishi furent figés sur place tandis que les autres restèrent étonnés.

« ….Hein ?... To..Tomoe ? » prononça Kenshin ne croyant pas ce qu'il voit.

« .…Grande…sœur ? » dit Enishi, « Papa, tu…tu es sûre ? »

« C'est elle… c'est mon enfant. » répondit Toya les yeux toujours fixés sur cette fille.

Kenshin et Enishi regardèrent plus attentivement l'enfant, celle-ci possédait des cheveux et des yeux noirs identiques à ceux de Tomoe sauf que ses cheveux étaient courts. De plus, son sourire était exactement le même, il s'y dégageait de la chaleur et du bonheur. Il n'en fallût pas plus pour comprendre, ce sourire…cette fille…c'est…

« To… Tomoe ! C'est bien toi Tomoe ?! » cria Kenshin.

« Grande sœur !! »

Kaoru et les autres essayèrent de les calmer en les tenant tandis que Toya coura vers celle qu'il prétend être sa fille disparue. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux du vieil homme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il enlacerait sa fille adorée tant qu'il serait encore en vie, il ressentit de nouveau l'immense bonheur d'avoir retrouvé un de ses enfants mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée. Quand il toucha sa fille, il ne ressentait rien, que du vide. Il ouvrit ses yeux et vit que sa main passait à travers le visage de sa fille. Tout le monde fut choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir.

Toya ne prononça qu'un seul mot, « To…moe. », un long silence se fit entendre.

Ce silence fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, c'était Enishi qui s'écroulait devant le kenshingumi.

« Alors ça aussi c'est une illusion ? Ca aussi ce n'est pas ma grande sœur qui vient me parler pour me réconforter en me prenant dans ses bras ? Ca aussi ce n'est pas elle qui vient me dire qu'elle me pardonne mes pêchés ?... Pourquoi ?... » dit-t-il lentement avec plein de tristesse. Le kenshingumi le regarda sans rien dire, il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le chef de la mafia et psychopathe qu'il connaissait.

Kenshin ne prenait plus attention aux autres et alla vers l'enfant. Il se mit à genoux et la regarda en tendant une main vers son sourire.

« Tu te trompes. C'est bien elle. »

Enishi se calma et fixa ses yeux vers le samouraï et sa sœur avec les autres.

« Oui. C'est bien elle… il n'y a qu'elle qui possède ce sourire magnifique… ce merveilleux sourire qui réchauffe le cœur même les plus froids. » dit Kenshin avec un sourire.

Enishi s'approcha et regarda à son tour l'enfant. Quelques secondes après, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Oui. Tu as raison. »

« Tomoe. Ma chérie, c'est moi. C'est papa. Tu me reconnais ? » dit Toya.

Mais la petite fille ne répondit pas, elle ne regardait même pas les nombreuses personnes qui se tenaient devant elle, elle semblait chercher quelque chose.

« Elle ne nous voit peut-être pas. » supposa Mégumi.

Tomoe commença à marcher en scrutant les environs, la supposition de Mégumi semblait être exacte car elle traversa les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, on aurait dit qu'elle ne les voyait pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit,

« Où es-tu ? Tu peux te montrer, c'est moi ! » mais la personne qu'elle appelait ne semblait pas être là. « Tu es partis ? » dit Tomoe avec un air triste, son sourire s'était effacé.

Soudain, une ombre apparut assez loin du groupe. Les yeux de Kenshin et de ses amis s'agrandirent dès qu'ils reconnurent l'être qui se tenait devant eux. C'était le loup blanc ! Tomoe tourna sa tête vers lui et sous le grand étonnement de tous, son sourire se redessinait.

« Ah, Tu étais là ! Je suis contente, j'ai cru que tu étais parti. »

« Elle connaît ce fauve ? » s'exclama Yahiko.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Toya.

« Il m'a attaqué aujourd'hui sans aucune raison. » répondit Kenshin. Enishi posait ses yeux sur l'animal et réfléchissait.

« Je l'ai déjà vu. » tout le monde posa ses yeux sur Enishi. « Oui, je m'en souviens, ma sœur m'avait emmené plusieurs fois voir un énorme chien qu'elle aimait beaucoup. »

« Oui, je me rappelle maintenant. Tomoe m'en parlait souvent. » dit son père.

Ils reposèrent les yeux sur Tomoe et le loup qui la fixait des yeux. Kenshin reconnut avec frayeur les mêmes yeux menaçants que l'animal lui avait donné sauf que maintenant, ces yeux étaient destinés à Tomoe.

« Je t'ai ramené de la nourriture. Tiens, tu peux tous manger ! Après, on pourra aller jouer ! Ah, si tu en as envie bien sûre. » dit Tomoe en espérant de n'avoir pas donné l'impression de lui forcé la main. On aurait dit qu'elle pensait que cet animal pouvait la comprendre. Celui-ci commençait à montrer ses dents.

« Au fait, je ne connais pas ton nom. Le chien ou toutou, ce n'est pas très original. Alors je vais t'appeler… »

Sous le regard de tous, l'animal grognait et montrait ses crocs de plus en plus. Bizarrement, Tomoe ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, elle continuait à réfléchir dans une profonde réflexion.

« Je sais ! Comme tu es tout blanc comme la neige, je vais te donner mon nom ! Maman m'a dit que dans Yukishiro, le mot « Yuki » signifiait « la neige », alors je vais t'appeler Yuki ! » dit Tomoe en souriant. Mais le loup grognait de plus en plus fort.

« Comme ça, ce sera la preuve que tu fais bien parti de ma famille. »

Tout d'un coup, le loup poussa un terrible grognement et courra vers Tomoe sous les yeux horrifiés de tous. Kenshin, Enishi et Toya se placèrent devant elle prêt à la défendre. Kenshin sortit son sabre et cria,

« Ne l'approche pas !! »

Mais le loup les passa à travers eux, comme un fantôme, et planta ses crocs et ses griffes dans le corps de Tomoe sous les yeux horrifiés de tout le monde.

« Grande soeuuuuur !!! » hurla Enishi avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Nooooon !! » cria Toya.

Kenshin ne dis rien, il s'écroula juste devant le corps sans vie de la jeune enfant. Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son ne sortait, les yeux du samouraï étaient vides et grands ouvertes. Il contempla Tomoe et quelques secondes après, il se mit à crier devant tout le monde.

« Kenshin. » dit Kaoru ne trouvant pas les mots pour le réconforter.

Enishi s'arrêta de crier et fixa le loup avec des yeux remplis de haine.

« SALE MONSTRE ! ! JE TE TUERAIS ! ! »

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Kenshin donna un coup de sabre sur l'animal mais ce n'est que de l'air qu'il trancha. Il leva ses yeux et tout le monde vit, surtout Kaoru, que ces yeux possédaient de la haine. Ce n'était plus Kenshin ! C'était Battôsai !

Le loup ne semblait ni avoir entendu les menaces ni avoir vu l'attitude de Kenshin, il restait fixé sur Tomoe. On pouvait y voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'assit et leva la tête pour hurler devant elle. Soudainement, des flocons de neige apparurent et la blessure de Tomoe disparut. Sous le regard ébahit de toutes les personnes, le corps de Tomoe commençait à grandir, ses cheveux poussaient, son visage s'affinait. Quelques secondes après, ils découvrirent une magnifique jeune femme endormit, ses longs cheveux noirs entourait sa tête comme une auréole noire, elle était habillé dans un kimono blanc. Kenshin et Enishi se calmèrent et reconnurent le même kimono qu'elle portait le jour de sa mort. Kenshin, Enishi et Toya étaient figés sur place, ils tremblaient de tout leurs corps pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.

« C'est bien elle… c'est bien ma femme… »

« Grande sœur. »

Le kenshingumi contempla la jeune femme,

« C'est donc elle, Tomoe Yukishiro, non, Tomoe Himura ? » dit Sanosuké impressionné par la beauté de Tomoe.

« Elle est… beaucoup plus jolie que je le croyais. » dit Misao.

Kaoru se baissa vers elle et la regarda, _Alors c'est elle Tomoe. _Elle leva la main vers elle, _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, _pensa-t-elle.

Tomoe ouvrit les yeux, Kaoru retira sa main tandis que Kenshin, Enishi et son père se placèrent autour de Tomoe. Celle-ci se levait en ne donnant toujours pas un regard vers sa famille.

« Tomoe ! Tu ne nous vois toujours pas ? » demanda Kenshin Désespéré.

« Grande sœur !"

Mais Tomoe ne répondit pas, elle tourna sa tête vers le loup qui recula un peu comme s'il avait peur de sa colère.

« Bonjour Yuki. » dit Tomoe sans émotions, « Je suis fâchée contre toi. » dit-elle avec un petit air fâché mais qui ne possédait pas de la haine.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu as encore pleuré. »

Le loup baissa tristement la tête qui étonna tout le monde.

« De plus, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en prendre à mon mari. » dit-elle avec les yeux sévères.

Le loup gémit et alla vers elle pour poser sa tête contre sa main, comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Tomoe se mit à genoux et enlaça le loup.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser. »

La neige entourait Tomoe et Yuki. Kenshin, Enishi, Toya et tous les autres les regardaient sans rien dire. Soudainement, Yuki posa les yeux vers eux, la neige commençait à tourbillonner autour de Yuki et de Tomoe jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les voit plus. Ils ont même disparu !

La famille de Tomoe les chercha sans l'ombre d'indice.

« Grande sœur ! Où es-tu ? »

« Tomoe ! » cria Kenshin.

Tout d'un coup, une rafale de vent s'abattit sur le groupe. Quand la tempête s'arrêta, ils ne trouvaient plus dans cet étrange endroit, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ville.

« Nous sommes revenus à Tokyo ? » demanda Yahiko.

« On dirait mais je ne connais pas cette rue. » dit Sano.

Ils virent une femme enceinte en train de marcher vers eux, Mégumi marcha vers elle et demanda,

« Excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous nous dire où… » Mégumi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand la femme passa à travers elle.

« Non. Nous ne sommes pas à Tokyo. » dit Mégumi.

Toya fut choqué par cette jolie femme, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur elle.

« Arashi. C'est ma femme Arashi. »

Choqué par ses mots, Enishi courra vers cette femme et la contempla,

_C'est donc elle ma mère ? Celle qui m'a mis au monde et élevée ma grande sœur ? Grande sœur m'avait tellement parlé d'elle que j'ai l'impression de la connaître, elle est exactement comme elle me l'avait décrite, jolie, de la gentillesse s'émanant de ses yeux. _

« Enishi. Je te présente ta mère. » dit Toya avec un sourire fier.

« Oui. J'en suis heureux, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré. Je suis ému. » dit Enishi gêné avec un sourire.

Kenshin et les autres lui souriaient. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent un bel homme appelé,

« Arashi ! »

La jeune femme se tournait vers cette personne, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage,

« Toya !! »

« HEIIIIN ! » s'exclama le kenshingumi.

« Quoi ? » demanda le vieillard.

« ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! ! CE BEAU MEC, C'EST TOI ? » s'exclama Misao.

« J'étais à croquer hein ? » ricana Toya.

_« Misère, à quoi je vais ressembler plus tard ? » _pensa Kaoru.

Tout le monde revenait sur le couple,

« Chéri, tu as pu revenir. » dit Arashi.

« Comme tu peux le voir. »

Ils rentrèrent chez eux. Le vieux Toya et Enishi regardèrent avec nostalgie leur ancienne maison.

« Je sais où on est. » dit le vieux Toya, « On est à Edo. »

Le lendemain matin, au lever du soleil, tout le monde entendit des cris de bébé. Une jeune mère fatiguée donna un nouveau né à un jeune père fier.

« Toya, tu es papa. » dit Arashi avec le sourire.

« Bonjour…Tomoe. » dit Toya avec beaucoup de bonheur.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Répondez-moi vite. _


	5. Chapitre 5

_Salut tout le monde !! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, voici enfin le cinquième chapitre ! A partir d'ici, nous verrons la vie de la première épouse de notre samouraï préféré, Tomoe ! Quand on y pense les amis de Kenshin ne connaissent pas vraiment Tomoe, ils vont enfin en avoir l'occasion dans cette histoire. _

Chapitre 5 :

« Toya, tu es papa. » dit Arashi avec le sourire.

« Bonjour… Tomoe. » dit Toya avec beaucoup de bonheur.

Le vieux Toya regarda, avec beaucoup de nostalgie, ce vieux souvenir qui revenu comme par enchantement. Il ne disait rien mais Kenshin, Enishi et les autres pouvaient lire sur son visage une immensité de bonheur.

« Oui, ça c'est exactement passé comme ça. C'était un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Devenir père en donnant la vie à un petit être qui a besoin de nous. Elle était déjà si mignonne quand elle est née, un vrai petit ange. » commenta Toya.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » dit Kenshin en regardant le nouveau né.

Tout d'un coup, ce vieux souvenir disparut sous les yeux du kenshingumi, ils se retrouvèrent maintenant au jardin de la maison. Ils entendirent le rire d'un enfant et virent une petite fille de sept ans sortir de la maison pour courir dans le jardin.

« Tomoe, viens ma chérie. Je vais te coiffer. »

« Oui mamaaan ! » répondit la jeune Tomoe en courant vers sa mère.

Ils observèrent avec attention la mère passant le peigne dans les cheveux noirs de sa fille souriante. Kenshin reconnut en rougissant ce même sourire remplis de bonheur qu'elle lui a donné autrefois.

« Tomoe était très souriante à cet âge-là, ça la rend encore plus mignonne. » dit Kenshin, « Est-ce que… son sourire… »

« Oui. Bien qu'elle ait essayé de le récupérer plusieurs fois, elle a perdu la capacité de sourire depuis la mort de sa pauvre mère. Ce moment a été très insupportable pour elle, elle aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle la suivait partout comme un petit poussin. Elle pouvait seulement sourire aux membres de sa famille, c'est-à-dire, moi et Enishi. Par contre, elle en avait l'incapacité devant les autres personnes même si c'était des grands amis et on ne peut pas dire que sa grande timidité l'ait aidé. » expliqua Toya.

Toutes les personnes l'écoutèrent avec attention et observèrent ensuite la mère et la fille.

« Ah ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir ! La vie n'est plus que sourire depuis que tu es là. » dit Arashi.

« Ah ? Peut-être que j'existe rien que pour faire plaisir. » supposa Tomoe en souriant.

Sa mère ria et dit avec douceur, « Si c'est cela, tu n'as pas failli à ta tâche car tu nous rends très heureux moi et ton père. »

Après ces mots, le sourire de Tomoe se dissipa, sa mère vit qu'elle réfléchissait, on aurait dit qu'elle hésitait à dire quelque chose, « Maman. »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Si je vous rends heureux toi et papa, pourquoi est-ce que papa n'est pas là ? » dit-elle tristement.

Toya regarda encore plus attentivement les deux femmes qu'il a aimées de tout son cœur, il attendit impatiemment, il craignait la réponse de sa femme car malgré ces jours heureux, il était toujours absent à cause des troubles de l'époque. Il a toujours regretté de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec sa famille, de n'avoir pas été là quand il le fallait, de n'avoir pas pu les protéger. Il vit sa femme sourire à sa fille,

« Bien qu'il soit un homme bon, ton père est un samouraï. De ce fait, il doit toujours quitter la maison car c'est son devoir de protéger le pays des mauvaises personnes. » répondit Arashi avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne nous aime pas ? »

Toya hocha la tête et alla vers sa fille, « Mais non voyons ! Je vous aimais très fort toi et ta mère ! Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté avec vous ! Mais il fallait que je fasse tous pour vous protéger ! Même si…je n'ai pas réussi. »

Enishi se mit près de son père et posa une main sur son épaule, « Papa. Elles ne nous entendent pas. »

« Je sais mais… Je ne leurs ai jamais dit à quel point je… »

Enishi coupa son père, « Elles le savaient. Grande sœur me l'a dit alors ne te fais pas de mal pour rien. » dit-il doucement à son père.

« Bien sur que non ma chérie. Ton père nous aime énormément. S'il avait le choix, il serait toujours là pour t'embrasser. » dit la femme de Toya. Celui-ci se sentait extrêmement soulagé, un sourire de bonheur se dessinait sur son visage. Tout le monde était content pour lui.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Tomoe avec un sourire.

« Oh oui. Tu es son plus grand trésor, aussi bien à moi qu'à lui bien sur. Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi que notre amour est devenu encore plus fort. »

« Hein ? C'est vrai ? » demanda encore une fois Tomoe surprise.

« Oui. Chaque fois que ton père partait, je me sentais très triste, j'avais moi aussi l'impression que l'homme que j'avais épousé ne m'aimait pas. Mais lorsque tu es venue au monde, ton père arborait un merveilleux sourire, il était si fier. Il m'a remercié plusieurs fois du cadeau que je lui donné, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que ton père m'aimait et ça c'est grâce à toi. De plus, je n'étais plus triste quand ton père partait car tu étais là avec moi. »

A ces mots, le visage de Tomoe s'illuminait, elle était heureuse de savoir que sa naissance a renforcé encore plus l'amour de ses parents et elle nageait dans le bonheur de savoir que son père l'aime. Après que sa mère ait fini de peigner sa fille, elle se tourna vers elle pour lui dire,

« Tomoe. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une amie de maman. »

« Ah ? Je la connais ? »

« Non, tu ne l'a jamais vue car elle habitait très loin avec son fils. » répondit Arashi, « Cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, c'est pour cela qu'il faut se rendre encore plus jolie que d'habitude. »

« J'ai compris ! Je vais être bien joli aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Tomoe avec un air extrêmement décidé.

Sa mère riade la décisionde sa fille, tandis que tous les autres sourirent d'amusement.

Un moment plus tard, Tomoe et Arashi étaient en route pour leur destination. Tout le monde vit la jeune Tomoe s'agripper au kimono de sa mère, elle ne la lâcha pas durant tout le trajet. Pour la visite, Arashi mit un kimono de couleur rose avec quelques pétales violets, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés, elle s'était mise du parfum de fleurs de pêche.

« Nous sommes arrivées. »

« Maman, comment s'appelle ton amie ? »

« Hokuto. Hokuto Kyosato. »

_Hokuto Kyosato, la mère du défunt fiancé de Tomoe. Le prochain chapitre, que je suis en train d'écrire, parlera de la rencontre de Tomoe et de son premier amour._

_Donnez-moi vos avis sur mon histoire, s'il vous plait ! Merci ! A bientôt ! _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour l'attente mais des examens ont pris tout mon temps libre, je vous dit pas le stresse et la fatigue ! Bon, mis à part l'école (que je hais !), à partir de maintenant, j'installerai les suffixes japonais comme « -san » ou «-chan ». Voici enfin le sixième chapitre !_

Chapitre 6 :

Arashi frappa à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, une femme ouvrit la porte.

« Bienvenue Arashi-chan ! »

« Tu m'as manqué Hokuto-chan. »

« C'est ta petite ? Elle a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. » Hokuto se baissa vers l'enfant intimidée qui se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère et dit, « Bonjour Tomoe ! Tu me reconnais ? Je suis une vieille amie de ta maman. »

Tomoe, tellement gênée, ne répondit pas. Elle donna seulement un léger sourire avec des joues toutes rouges tout en s'agrippant au kimono de sa mère.

« Elle est mignonne ! » ricana Hokuto en tapotant la tête de Tomoe.

« Elle n'est plus du tout la petite fille pleine de vie de tout à l'heure. » ricana Kaoru.

« N'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours été timide avec les autres personnes. » commenta Toya en souriant.

Tomoe s'avança lentement vers Hokuto, baissa la tête avec les joues toutes rouges pour la saluer mais elle a été prise de vitesse par un enfant qui est venu vers eux en courant.

« Bonjour madame ! » dit l'enfant à Arashi. Surprise, Tomoe retourna derrière sa mère.

« Bonjour. Tu dois être Akira-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as beaucoup grandi. » Arashi se tourna vers sa fille, « Tomoe. Je te présente Akira Kyosato. Il est le fils d'Hokuto. »

Akira donna un sourire à Tomoe, il se rapprocha d'elle mais celle-ci se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère.

« Elle est plutôt timide, tu ne trouves pas maman ? » dit Akira.

« Elle le sera peut-être moins si tu lui disais bonjour » répondit Hokuto avec un sourire.

Akira se rapprocha et dit avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste, « Bonjour ! »

Mais Tomoe ne répondit pas.

« Je t'ai dit bonjour. » dit Akira confus de la réaction de Tomoe.

Arashi se tourna vers sa fille et dit avec douceur, « Tu ne veux pas lui répondre ? »

Tomoe répondit non en hochant la tête avec la bouche demi-ouverte.

« Y'a t'il une raison ? »

Tomoe hocha la tête pour redire non.

« Mais pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu as peur ? »

Cette fois-ci, elle secoua fort sa tête pour affirmer sa réponse.

« Et bien vas-y. » dit Arashi en plaçant sa fille devant les deux personnes qui s'amusèrent du comportement de la fille. Ils ignorèrent aussi que le kenshingumi était ici. Ils étaient tous amusés de la timidité de Tomoe.

« Dit-lui bonjour. » dit Arashi avec un sourire.

Tomoe regarda sa mère et se tourna ensuite vers les deux personnes. Ceux-ci pouvaient les joues rouges de Tomoe, elle baissa sa tête et dit silencieusement : « Bonjour. ». Dès que ces mots furent prononcés, Akira ria aux larmes. Tomoe, surprise, rougit de plus belle.

« Tu vois. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça. » dit Akira en posant amicalement sa main su la tête de Tomoe.

Tomoe, avec les joues rouges, donna un sourire timide et prononça, « Oui. »

Quelques heures après, la nuit a tombé, Tomoe et sa mère allaient reprendre le chemin du retour.

« J'ai été heureuse de te revoir Hokuto. »

« Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aus... » mais Hokuto n'eut pas le temps de finir car,

« Au revoir Kyosato-chan ! A bientôt Kyosato-san ! » cia Tomoe. Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle se rendit compte que les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient surpri de sa réaction. Elle pensa donc qu'elle a fait une bêtise.

« Ah pardon ! En fait, comme j'ai mis très longtemps à vous dire bonjour, je voulais au moins être la première à vous dire au revoir ! Mais je ne voulais absolument pas vous couper la parole Kyosato-san ! Je vous demande pardon ! » s'exclama Tomoe toute gênée.

Mais Arashi et Hokuto n'étaient pas fâchées, bien au contraire, elles étaient amusées de la conduite de Tomoe. Le kenshingumi aussi la trouvait mignonne. Akira quant à lui, ne disait rien. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

« Pourquoi tu parles aussi poliment ? »

« Euh… ce n'est pas bien ? » demanda Tomoe.

Hokuto ria de sa réponse, « Elle tient ça de sa mère. Toi aussi tu étais très polie et calme à son âge, Arashi. » dit-elle à Arashi. Hokuto se tourna vers son fils, « Tu devrais suivre son exemple Akira. »

« Je sais. Mais je me dis que tu n'as pas besoin d'être si polie puisque nous sommes amis, non ? »

Tomoe fut surprise. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ça. Comme elle aimait toujours rester avec sa mère et son père et que sa timidité la bloquait devant les personnes, elle n'avait encore jamais eu d'amis. Elle donna un énorme sourire à Akira, qui était en train de rougir à son sourire, et dit, « Oui. Nous sommes amis. »

Arashi et Hokuto souriaient à leurs enfants. Ils étaient en train de partir. Soudain, Akira cria à Tomoe, « Eh Tomoe ! Tu voudras bien jouer avec moi demain ? »

« Si maman veut bien, j'accepte avec plaisir ! » répondit Tomoe.

Tout d'un coup, Tomoe, sa mère, Akira et ainsi qu'Hokuto disparurent devant le kenshingumi. Tous ce qui les entourait disparut juste sous leurs yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant dans la chambre de Toya et d'Arashi.

« Encore un autre souvenir ? » dit Enishi.

« On dirait bien. » répondit Kenshin.

Ils virent Arashi sur son futon, elle était toute rouge et respirait difficilement. Instinctivement, Mégumi s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de l'examiner, ce qui ne fut pas une chose facile étant donné qu'elle était incapable de la toucher.

« A en juger par sa respiration, elle semble avoir de l'asthme. »

« C'est exact. Arashi était de santé très fragile. Une simple grippe pouvait la clouer au lit. » dit avec mélancolie le mari de la femme allongée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, tout le monde vit la jeune Tomoe avec un bol en main.

« Tiens maman. Je t'ai fait une soupe pour que tu te rétablisses vite. »

« Une soupe ? Ton père t'a aidée ? »

« Non, je l'ai fait toute seule. Papa est allé chercher le docteur. » répondit fièrement Tomoe.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais appris à en faire. »

« Je l'ai faite en t'imitant. »

« Mais Tomoe, tu aurais pu te brûler ! Je t'ai interdite plusieurs fois de ne jamais utiliser le feu ! » cria Arashi.

« Je suis désolé maman… mais comme tu es malade je voulais t'aider à guérir… je… je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère… » dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Des larmes étaient en train de se former dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait surtout que sa mère soit fâchée contre elle.

Arashi sécha les yeux de sa fille et posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue, « Si je dis ça c'est parce que je t'aime très fort. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ton père et moi se sentirions extrêmement responsable. » dit-elle doucement en donnant à sourire à sa fille. Celle-ci retrouvait sa bonne humeur et donna un sourire à sa mère.

« Maintenant, si tu me faisais goûter ta soupe ? »

« Oui, tout de suite ! »

Tomoe était extrêmement nerveuse. Après tout, à part les boulettes de riz qu'elle faisait avec sa mère, elle n'avait jamais cuisiné avant. Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle n'a même pas goûté avant de lui donner. Elle se sentait stupide de n'avoir pas eu cette initiative. Elle vit sa mère prendre sa première cuillerée, après l'avoir goûté, elle semblait surprise. N'ayant plus la patience, Tomoe s'écria :

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ? J'ai mis trop de sel ? Je suis désolé ! Je vais demander à papa de t'en faire une très bo… »

« Elle est délicieuse. »

« Je suis désol… Hein ? Je l'ai bien faite ? » demanda Tomoe surprise.

« On ne dirait vraiment pas que c'est ta première fois. Si je la faisais goûter aux voisins et que je dis que c'est une fille de huit ans et demi qui l'a fait, on ne me croirait pas. Et tu dis que tu l'as fait en m'imitant simplement ? »

« Oui comme j'aime bien ce que tu cuisines, je t'ai toujours regardé cuisiné pour pouvoir cuisiné encore mieux que toi. » dit Tomoe en souriant avec une main placée derrière sa tête.

« J'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu as réussi. Tu deviendras un vrai cordon bleu plus tard. »

« Je peux le confirmer. Ce qu'elle cuisinait me faisait lécher les doigts. » dit Enishi. Il se tourna vers Kaoru, « Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ta cuisine infect. »

« QUOI ! » cria Kaoru. Elle allait frapper Enishi mais Kenshin la retenait de toutes ses forces. Enishi ne disait rien, il restait simplement amusé de l'hystérie de la kendoka.

« SACHES QUE JE ME SUIS BEAUCOUP AMELIOREE EN CUISINE. »

« Ah oui et depuis quand ? Elle est toujours aussi immangeable ta cuisine. » dit Yahiko.

« DE QUOI ! »

Maintenant, Kaoru voulut se jeter sur son disciple. Kenshin eut bien du mal à la retenir, « Calme-toi Kaoru-dono ! »

Kaoru se calma dès qu'elle entendit une nouvelle voix.

« Je suis rentré ! » dit le jeune Toya. Le docteur se tenait à coté de lui, « Désolé pour le retard. »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta fille m'a fait une soupe absolument délicieuse et toute seule en plus. »

« Une soupe ! Toute seule ! » s'exclama Toya. Il se tourna vers sa fille, lui donna un sourire et mis sa main sur sa tête, « Cela explique donc la pagaille que j'ai trouvé dans la cuisine ? »

« Ah zut ! J'ai oublié de ranger ! Je vais le faire tout de suite ! » dit Tomoe.

« Non ce n'est pas la peine. Je le ferais moi-même car tu t'es très bien occupé de ta mère. Tu n'as qu'à aller jouer avec Akira-kun. »

Sa mère approuva Toya et lui conseilla de partir maintenant pour avoir plus de temps à s'amuser avant que la nuit tombe. Contente de cette récompense, Tomoe partit vite.

« Par contre ce soir, tu me feras goûter cette soupe ! » dit son père.

« D'accord ! »

Quelques minutes après, Tomoe marcha dans une rue déserte. Kenshin reconnut que c'est la même rue qu'il a traversé ce matin pour aller à l'épicerie. Brusquement, un corbeau vola rapidement vers Tomoe, il l'a frôla presque pour aller dans la direction opposée. Surprise, Tomoe se retourna pour voir l'oiseau noir et vit qu'il s'est posé sur la main d'une femme habillée dans un kimono noir, elle portait une cape qui cachait presque l'intégralité de son visage.

Kenshin la reconnut tout de suite. Cette femme qu'il a rencontrée ce matin, celle qui lui a raconté la légende de la princesse des neiges, cette femme c'est…

« Shiro-san. »

_Pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, je vous ais fait un chapitre beaucoup plus long. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plait !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris une histoire beaucoup plus longue que les autres. J'ai corrigé certaines fautes dans les anciens chapitres._

_ San25: je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant. Merci beaucoup de continuer à m'encourager!_

_ LukyLeo : Salut! Merci pour tes messages ! Je t'ai mis la signification des suffixes japonnais que je connais à la fin de ce chapitre. Pour ce qui estde Kyosato,ça m'a posé des problèmes à moi aussi. Dans le manga, quand Kenshin lit le journal, ilapprends qu'il s'agissait du nom du fiancé. Et dans l' O.A.V en version original, jen'ai pas pu savoir si "Kyosato-san" était le nom ou le prénom.Deplus, on entend plus le prénom d'Akira. Et dans les histoires anglaises que j'ai lu, Akira était le prénom.Watsuki ne nous a pas aidé sur ce coup !_

Chapitre 7 :

« Shiro-san. »

« Vous connaissez Shiro-san ? » demanda Toya.

« Vous la connaissez ? » questionna Aoshi.

« On la voyait souvent à l'époque. » répondit Enishi.

Ils regardèrent tous la jeune femme et son corbeau. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son oiseau perché sur sa main, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient dans leur propre monde. Tomoe quant à elle, restait sur place. Elle était fascinée par le spectacle. Soudain, les yeux de Shiro-san se fixèrent sur l'enfant. Elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier qu'on l'observe car on pouvait sentir de la colère dans ses yeux. Tout d'un coup, une rafale de vent s'abattit sur les deux personnes en emportant la cape de la jeune femme. La cape atterrit aux pieds de Tomoe, Shiro-san plaqua ses mains sur la partie gauche de son visage afin d'empêcher de voir son visage mais ce fut une chose inutile car Tomoe et le kenshingumi eurent tout juste le temps de voir ce qu'elle essayait de cacher désespérément. Ils virent avec beaucoup de choque, une horrible brûlure sur son œil gauche qui descendait jusqu'à sa menton. Les yeux de la jeune femme deviennent menaçants, Kenshin et les autres étaient inquiets, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait se jeter sur Tomoe afin de la punir de ce qu'elle a vu.

Soudain, Tomoe et Shiro-san disparurent sous les yeux de tous. Ils se retrouvèrent maintenant dans cet endroit noir et vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Misao.

« Comme si on le savait belette. » dit Sano.

Normalement, Misao l'aurait frappé pour l'avoir traité de belette mais ce qu'elle vit devant elle lui faisait perdre la voix, tous ses amis ainsi qu'elle, étaient tous en train de disparaître !

« QU'EST- CE QUI PASSE ? » paniqua Kaoru.

« PAS DE PANIQUE ! » hurla Kenshin.

« C'EST VRAI ! Y'A PAS DE QUOI S'ALARMER ! » ironisa Yahiko.

Kenshin vit avec horreur tous ses compagnons disparaître les uns après les autres, Kaoru, Sano, tous ! C'était bientôt à son tour de disparaître ! Il ferma les yeux. Et quelques secondes après, il les ouvrit et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait maintenant… dans sa chambre.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? »

Il leva ses mains pour les observer, elles étaient tremblantes et tout son corps était en sueur.

« Non. C'était bien réel. »

Tout d'un coup, Kenshin entendit Kaoru crier son nom. Il se leva vite et se précipita à la sortie de sa chambre, il vit Kaoru courir dans le couloir pour se jeter dans les bras de Kenshin. Sano, Yahiko et les autres sortirent de leurs chambres tout aussi paniqués.

« Kenshin ! Est-ce que c'est moi qui devient folle ou … »

« Non Kaoru. Ca s'est bien passé. » dit Kenshin.

« Alors je n'ai pas inventé. » dit calmement Mégumi, « Nous étions bien dans cet endroit ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je crois que Shiro-san peut répondre à ta question Mégumi-dono. »

Tout le monde regarda avec un air interrogateur Kenshin.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Yahiko.

« Eh bien, quand je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a raconté la légende de la Princesse des neiges et d'un loup identique à celui qui m'a attaqué aujourd'hui. Juste après cela, elle m'a donné le miroir qui semblait impressionner ce loup en me disant que j'en aurai besoin. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait se produire. De plus, avant de quitter ce monde étrange, la dernière chose que nous ayons vue était Tomoe et cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec ton point de vue. » dit Aoshi.

« Moi aussi ! Allons chez cette femme tout de suite ! » s'exclama Yahiko.

« A trois heures du matin ? Tu devrais te calmer un peu gamin. » dit Sano en rendant Yahiko gêné.

« En plus, on ne sait même pas où elle vit. Si tu veux courir dans toute la ville sous un froid pareil ça te regarde. » ajouta Misao qui rendit encore plus gêné le jeune garçon.

« Le lieu n'est pas un problème. Tout le monde dans cette ville sait où se trouve son lieu de travail. » expliqua Kaoru.

« Eh bien voila ! Allons-y ! » s'écria Yahiko.

« MAIS ON VIENS DE TE DIRE QU'IL FAIT ENCORE NUIT ET QUE CA CAILLE ! » cria Sano.

« Calmez-vous voyons. Nous allons essayer de nous endormir et nous irons demain. » dit Kenshin.

« Parce que tu crois qu'on va réussir à s'endormir ? » dit Kaoru.

En effet, tout le monde avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Chacun craignait de se retrouver une fois de plus dans cet étrange univers, mais la fatigue reçue de cette aventure finit par prendre le dessus. Au bout de quelques heures, tous finissent par s'endormir, tous sauf un.

Kenshin était assis, le dos collé au mur avec son sabre en main. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait vécu il y a quelques heures.

_Comment est-ce possible ?...Tomoe… Jamais… je n'aurais cru que l'on se reverrait. Est-ce que tu veux me dire quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on… va encore se revoir ? Je veux te revoir… rien qu'une fois._

_« Et moi donc. »_

« Hein ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » questionna Kenshin mais personne ne répondit. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mais ne vit personne. Il ne sentit aucune présence.

_Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai bien entendu quelqu'un. Cette voix m'est très familière mais elle n'appartient à aucune personne du dojo. On aurait dit qu'elle me répondait à ce que j'étais en train de penser mais comment aurait-elle su ? A moins que… Tomoe ?..._

Kenshin était perdu dans ses pensées, est-ce que sa femme défunte venait juste de lui parler ? Il continua de réfléchir et arriva à une conclusion.

_Non, ce n'était pas elle. Cette voix était beaucoup plus grave que la sienne. J'aurai donc rêvé ? _

Fatigué, Kenshin se rassit avec son sabre et finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Quelques heures avant, deux personnes se réveillèrent de la même façon que les habitants du dojo Kamiya, c'était Enishi et Toya. Ils étaient remplis de questions, ils se demandaient comment cet événement a pu se produire.

« Cela ne servira à rien de se poser des questions. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est d'essayer de se reposer pour prendre des forces. » dit Toya.

« Oui. Tu penses la même chose que moi, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Enishi.

« On dirait. » répondit son père en souriant.

« Demain, nous partons pour Tokyo. »

Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres pour essayer de s'endormir, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile surtout pour Enishi.

_Neesan._

Il espérait la revoir encore une fois même s'il n'a aucune envie de revoir la personne qu'il déteste le plus au monde, Battôsaï. Il savait que sa sœur bien-aimée n'est pas morte en le haïssant mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il lui a pris la vie même si c'était pour essayer de la protéger. Il n'a jamais oublié non plus la dévastation de sa sœur quand elle a reçu la nouvelle de la mort de son fiancé mais malgré ça, elle l'a aimé. Il n'en n'a pas cru ses yeux quand il a lu les lignes du journal intime de sa sœur.

_**Cet homme est celui qui m'a arraché le bonheur mais il est aussi celui qui m'en a donné un autre.**_

**_Il continuera à tuer mais les vies qu'il protègera seront bien plus nombreuses que celles qu'il ôtera, il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir ici._**

_**Adieu, mon deuxième amour.**_

Après avoir lu ce passage, Enishi en a conclu que la seule personne qui ait fait souffrir sa sœur était lui. Il s'était enfin rendu compte que jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il tue. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille pour lui demander ça. L'âme de Tomoe n'a pas pu être en paix à cause de son aveuglement, il espérait la voir encore une fois pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé de lui avoir causé de la tristesse. Même si sa sœur ne lui pardonnera pas, il sera tout de même prêt à commencer son chemin de l'expiation comme l'a fait son mari et de retrouver le sourire de sa sœur.

* * *

Dès que la journée commença à Tokyo, Kenshin et les autres étaient tous en route pour la maison de Shiro-san. L'air était froid mais heureusement, il ne neigeait plus. Kaoru les guida tant bien que mal dans la profondeur de la neige.

« Nous y sommes. »

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison située en dehors de la ville tout près de la forêt. Ils virent une femme en noire sortir de la forêt qui se dirigea vers la porte avec un jeune garçon de 14 ans, il transportait plusieurs choses sur son dos.

« J'ai oublié mon gros sac de riz et mon seau contenant le tofu. Peux-tu aller les chercher ? » dit la femme.

« QUOI ? Mais j'en peux plus moi ! » cria le jeune homme.

« Tu es jeune et tu es déjà fatigué ? »

« T'as qu'à essayer toi de porter toutes ces bricoles inutiles ! »

« Bricoles inutiles ? Tu oses appeler mes trésors _bricoles inutiles_ ? Les jeunes ne respectent vraiment plus rien. »

« Dit la cliente de tout à l'heure, avec tes conseils, elle va arriver à mieux comprendre son père ? »

«Va savoir. Mes conseils sont très bons mais il faut aussi la volonté de l'utilisateur, c'est à elle d'en décider. Ca ne me concerne plus »

« Mais tu ne comptes pas aller la voir si… »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Déjà que je trouves que ce n'est pas chère payé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le lien entre son père et elle est faible. C'est elle qui a laissé son père pendant des années car elle n'a jamais compris les sentiments de son père qui l'aime. Maintenant elle revient et veut recoller les morceaux ? Je n'aurai même pas dû aider cette pauvre idiote. »

« C'est vrai mais tu as bien vu à quel point elle regrettait de ne pas savoir comprendre les autres. »

« Même trop comprendre les sentiments des autres peut être difficile à vivre pour certains. Le chaton en souffre beaucoup. » dit la femme avec mélancolie.

« Le chaton ? »

« Une personne que je connais depuis longtemps, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. J'aurai tellement aimé que cette personne vive dans le bonheur. J'avais tellement prié… » dit-elle avec un sourire mélancolique.

Le jeune garçon ne disait rien, il déposa les affaires et alla dans la forêt.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et vit le jeune homme roux et ses amis s'avancer vers elle. Ils étaient tous impressionnés par la brûlure de la femme, cela mettait même certains très mal à l'aise.

« Je ne m'attendais à vous voir si vite. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je suis venu vous rendre votre miroir…»

« Et des questions, n'est-ce pas ? Cela m'étonnerait que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin, si tôt le matin, avec toutes ces personnes juste pour me rendre un miroir. Dois-je en conclure que cela s'est déjà produit ? » dit Shiro-san.

Tout le monde était surpris, elle savait donc ce qui s'est produit ?

« Déjà produit ? Vous savez donc ce qui nous est arrivé ? Quel était donc ce monde étrange ? » demanda Kenshin.

« Monde étrange ? » demanda Shiro-san. Ils étaient surpris de sa question.

« Vous ne savez pas ? Vous venez juste de dire que vous saviez… » dit Kaoru mais elle fut interrompue par la femme au visage brûlé.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je savais exactement comment cela allait se produire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui allait se produire ? » questionna Aoshi.

« J'ai vu dans les cartes que quelque chose allait se produire à une personne quiétait en train de souffrir et de pleurer et que cette personne avait un rapport avec vous.» répondit-elle en indiquant du doigt Kenshin.

« Pourquoi m'avoir donné ce miroir ? Un loup m'a attaqué et semblait être intimidé par ce miroir. »

« Je vous ai **prêté **ce miroir car j'ai juste pensé qu'il vous serait utile, c'est tout. »

Les yeux de Kenshin commencèrent à devenir menaçant. Ce n'était pas la couleur ambre que nous avons l'habitude de voir chez Battôsaï l'assassin, mais des yeux bleus sans éclats, aussi froids que la glace.

« Vraiment ? »

Elle commençait à être exaspérée, ses yeux commençaient à devenir tout aussi menaçant que ceux de Kenshin. Ses yeux menaçant combinés avec sa brûlure était un horrible spectacle mettant mal à l'aise toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle. Tous sauf un, Kenshin avait toujours le même regard, il n'était pas du tout impressionné par elle.

« Je n'aime pas ce genre de regard. Si c'est pour me montrer ça, vous pouvez tous ficher le camp ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers sa porte.

« Il y a plus de vingt ans, avez-vous blessé une petite fille du nom de Tomoe Yukishiro ? » demanda Kenshin avec une voix glaciale.

Kenshin ne pouvais pas ignorer ce regard qu'avait donné Shiro à Tomoe dans cette espèce de rêve. Il l'avait déjà vue plusieurs pendant sa vie d'assassin, c'était le regard d'un tueur. Et Tomoe enétait la cible. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle est pu recevoir des coups par une personne qui se trouverait en face de lui, surtout pour une chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Si c'était le cas, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il savait que Battôsaï reprendrait le dessus sur lui afin de la frapper de toutes ses forces même si ses amis feraient tous pour l'en empêcher.

A cette question, Shiro s'arrêta devant sa porte. Elle resta figé sur place. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard sombre et dit,

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce vrai ou pas ? »

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Kenshin sans dire un mot.

« Désolé mais je n'en ai absolument pas la mémoire. De plus, si c'était le cas, vous croyez vraiment que je vous dirais oui ? Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez pensé cela ? »

Kenshin resta muet à cette question. Shiro, quant à elle, était dans une grande réflexion pour essayer de répondre elle-même sa propre question.

« I y a vingt ans… monde étrange… Ah, je commence à comprendre. Vous avez fait un rêve qui vous a propulsé vingt ans en arrière, n'est-ce pas. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par sa conclusion, Kenshin le premier. Si elle a pu arriver à cette conclusion avec si peu d'indices, elle pouvait donc leurs expliquer cet étrange phénomène. Kenshin s'apprêtait à poser des questions mais il fut pris de vitesse par Shiro.

« A en juger par vos têtes, j'ai deviné juste. Il y a très longtemps, j'ai lu qu'il existait des personnes qui pouvaient se rencontrer dans les rêves de tout genres. Mais c'est très rare donc je ne connais pas du tout leurs mécanismes. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, au revoir. »

« Est-ce… est-ce qu'on y peut rencontrer les morts ? » demanda Kenshin. La question le hantait, est-ce que c'était la vrai Tomoe ou est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'une simple illusion ?

Shiro fut surprise par la question.

« Je n'en sais rien. » dit-elle brièvement.

« Pouvez-vous regarder dans vos livres ? » demanda Kaoru.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps, à moins bien sur que vous me payer. »

« Comment pouvez-vous nous demander de l'argent pour ça? » dit Misao.

« J'ai déjà été assez gentille de prêter mon miroir gratuitement et de perdre mon temps avec vous. Je ne donne mon aide qu'à ceux qui le mérite, je suis d'ailleurs très difficile avec le choix de personne. Désolée maisje ne suis pas aussi gentille que le chaton. Vous pouvez partir. »

Après ces mots, elle leurs tourna le dos et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Tout le monde était au dojo, ils étaient tous fatiguer de leurs longue marche mais ils étaient surtout très en colère :

« VIELLE SORCIERE VA ! » cria Yahiko.

« QU'EST- CE QUE J'AI ENCORE FAIT ? » cria Kaoru.

« CE N'EST PAS DE TOI QUE JE PARLE, ANDOUILLE ! C'est l'autre folle, qu'elle n'ait pas pu nous répondre, d'accord ! Mais qu'elle se croit supérieur aux autres, ça je ne le supporte pas ! Elle n'a même pas repris son foutu miroir ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! Mais moi ce qui me dérangeait était son regard combiné avec sa brûlure, j'avais envie de m'enfuir. » dit Misao.

« C'est vrai, elle était terrifiante. » dit Kaoru.

« De plus, sa façon de travailler en choisissant ses clients ! Des personnes ont besoin d'elle et tout ce qui l'intéresse est l'argent ! En tant que médecin, je trouve ça inadmissible pour le client ! » ajouta Mégumi.

« Bah, rien qu'en la regardant, on voit bien que c'est une folle quia horreur du monde. » dit Sano.

Pendant cette discussion, une personne entra dans le dojo,

« Bonjour. »

« Tsubamé-chan ! » dit Kaoru, « J'ai invité Tsubamé-chan pour cette nuit. » expliqua Kaoru.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. On dirait que vous avez des soucis. » dit-elle timidement.

« Oh non. Pas du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas Tsubamé. » rassura Yahiko.

« Par contre toi, ne l'embêtes pas ! » dit Kaoru.

« DE QUOI ! »

La nuit est vite tombée, tout le monde était dans leur chambre. Ils étaient tous tendus dans leur lit, ils se demandaient tous ce qui allait se passer, est-ce que ça allait recommencer ? Cette question ne les aidait pas du tout à s'endormir. Mais au bout de quelques heures, ils finissent tous par s'endormir, tous sauf Kenshin. Il était encore très perturbé, il avait tellement envie de revoir Tomoe mais en même temps, il avait peur de savoir si c'était bien sa défunte épouse, elle aurait bien pu être une illusion comme le reste. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait s'il la reverrait ? Est ce qu'il pourra discuter avec elle ? Toutes ces questions le tenaient éveillé mais au bout d'un certain temps, la fatigue finit par triompher.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes après, il les ouvrit et se retrouva dans cet endroit sans lumière.

« Kenshin ! »

« Kaoru ! Vous êtes tous là ? Mais … Tsubamé ? Tu es là aussi ? »

« Oui. Avant que tu arrives, on m'a déjà tout expliqué. » dit Tsubamé.

« Tu es le dernier à être arrivé. » dit une voix.

Kenshin se tourna vers la direction de la voix et vit,

« Enishi ! Toya-san ! »

« Bonjour ! » dit Toya en souriant.

Enishi l'ignorait, il regardait aux alentours afin de trouver une ombre, l'ombre de sa sœur.

« Neesan ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Enishi ! Neesaaaaaan ! »

Kenshin se leva et s'approcha de son beau-frère afin de se joindre à lui.

« Tomoeeee ! Tu es là ? Réponds-nous ! »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, il n' y avait que ce silence inquiétant dans un endroit aussi noir qu'une cave. Tout le monde ne disait pas un mot dans l'espoir d'entendre quelqu'un.

_« Je la sens. Elle est là. »_

« Hein ? Qui as dit ça ? » demanda Kenshin.

« De quoi parles-tu Ken-san ? » répondit Mégumi.

« Mais … quelqu'un vient juste de parler ! » dit Kenshin.

« Personne n'a parlé. » affirma Enishi sans regarder Kenshin.

_Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé. C'était la même voix que j'ai entendue hier soir._

Kenshin fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'ombre d'une personne assise se former devant eux, c'était Tomoe. Cette fois-ci, elle était seulement habillée d'un blanc costume funèbre, elle était pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

« Neesan ! »

« Tomoe ! »

Tsubamé regardait la jeune femme assise, elle était impressionnée par la beauté de Tomoe.

Kenshin et Enishi se précipitèrent rapidement vers elle. Celle-ci ne semblait toujours pas les entendre, elle restait assise et silencieuse, sa tête était sur ses genoux, ses yeux avaient un regard d'une très profonde tristesse et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Tomoe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit Kenshin inquiet.

« On dirait qu'elle a froid. Regardez son souffle, ses lèvres sont gercées et elle est couverte d'engelures » dit Enishi.

« Pourtant il ne fait pas froid ici. » dit Yahiko.

« Pas pour elle on dirait. » dit Toya inquiet pour sa fille.

Enishi avait bien raison, sa sœur soufflait sur ses mains en les frottant afin d'essayer de les réchauffer mais ses engelures la faisaient souffrir. Elle essayait de se lever avec beaucoup de mal, sans l'aide des autres qui ne pouvaient pas la toucher et qu'elle ne pouvait ni voir ni entendre, elle essaya de faire un pas mais tomba sous le regard des autres. Ils étaient inquiets pour elle, surtout sa famille.

Tout d'un coup, Tomoe disparue et un paysage apparaît, ils étaient tous maintenant en train de revoir la dernière scène du rêve de la nuit dernière, la jeune Tomoe devant une femme menaçante.

Tsubamé était effrayé par le visage de Shiro. Il était composé d'une horrible brûlure, des yeux menaçants et des dents qui grinçaient de fureur. On aurait dit un monstre.

Kenshin, Enishi et les autres étaient tous inquiets pour celle à qui était destiné ce visage. Celle-ci était surprise par le comportement de cette femme mais contre toute attente, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Tomoe ramassa la cape, la frotta pour y enlever la poussière et se dirigea vers la femme. Tout le monde fut surpris par ses gestes, Shiro la première. Arrivée devant elle, Tomoe tendit la cape sans hésitation pour lui rendre avec un sourire.

« Tenez madame. J'espère que j'ai enlevé toute la poussière. »

Shiro était étonné. Ses yeux menaçants avaient disparu mais il restait tout de même du doute dans son regard.

« Ca … ça ira. C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. »

« Hein ? Ben pourquoi j'aurais peur ? »

A ces mots, tout le scepticisme avait disparu. Ses joues avaient rougi, sa bouche était grande ouverte et une étrange lueur se formait dans son regard à la plus grande surprise de tous.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. D'étranges mystères planent dans ce chapitre. Quel est ce monde étrange ? Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse y retrouver Tomoe ? Quelle est cette voix que Kenshin semble le seul à entendre ?_

_Si vous voulez connaître les réponses, lisez la suite qui apparaîtra prochainement (dont je vais essayer d'écrire vite) !_

_Les suffixes japonais :_

_**-san : **il s'agit d'une marque de respect. Au Japon, appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille sans lui accoler le « -san » est souvent considéré comme méprisant sauf si l'on s'adresse à une personne du même niveau social (même âge, même classe) ou si les deux personnes sont très proches._

_**-dono : **il a la même signification du « - san » mais on l'utilisait plus à l'époque d'Edo._

_**-chan : **ce terme est beaucoup plus familier que le « -san »,on l'utilise pour des personnes très proches ou beaucoup plus jeunes que nous, en général des filles. _

_**-kun :** il possède la même signification que « -chan » mais pour les garçons._

_**sensei : **c'est une marque de respect pour un professeur ou un docteur._

_**sempaï : **c'est une marque de respect qu'on utilise pour une personne d'un niveau supérieur à nous (comme à l'école par exemple)._

_**(O)neesan : **il signifit "grande soeur"._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cette longue attente. Ca ne se reproduira plus car maintenant, nous somme en vacannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnce !_

_San25 : Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire ! Excuse-moi pour ce chapitre en retard, l'école avait pris tout mon temps libre._

_Crystal Snowflakes : Hello ! I'm so glad that one of my favorites authors had read my story. When you won't understand a sentence, tell me and I will translate it with pleasure. _

Chapitre 8 :

« C'est bizarre. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de mmoi. »

« Hein ? Ben pourquoi j'aurai peur ? »

A ces mots, tout le scepticisme avait disparu. Ses joues avaient rougi, sa bouche était grande ouverte et une étrange lueur se formait dans son regard à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Shiro se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée de celle de Tomoe. Celle-ci était confuse dés qu'elle vit cette femme s'éloigner d'elle avec son corbeau et elle n'était pas la seule. Tous les autres étaient étonnés de ce qui vient de se produire, Tomoe qui n'était pas effrayée et Shiro qui était intimidée. Soudainement, une voix résonna dans l'air.

**_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'en va ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »_**

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda Misao.

« C'est Tomoe qui a parlé. » répondit Sano.

Enishi hocha la tête en se rapprochant de sa sœur, « Non, elle n'a pas bougé les lèvres mais c'était pourtant bien sa voix. »

_**« Tant pis. Je vais aller voir Akira-kun. »**_

Tomoe repris sa marche.

« Ca a recommencé ! » dit Kaoru.

Kenshin semblait avoir compris ce qui se passait, « C'étaient les pensées de Tomoe. »

Sano ne semblait pas le croire, « Tu veux dire que ce monde permet aussi de connaître ses pensées les plus profondes ? »

« Ca m'en a tout l'air. »

Enishi regarda le chemin que Shiro a pris, « Elle m'a fait peur un moment celle-la. Je ne savais pas que la rencontre s'est passée comme ça.»

Toya se rapprocha et donna un sourire nostalgique, « Moi non plus.»

Intrigués, Kenshin et les autres se rapprochèrent, « Excusez-moi mais quel genre de relation entretenaient Tomoe et cette femme ? »

Enishi les regardait silencieusement, Toya quant à lui leur donna un sourire mélancolique, « Vous le verrez bien. ». A ces mots, il prit le chemin pour la maison d'Akira.

Ils retrouvèrent Tomoe à la porte de la maison d'Akira, elle frappa et ce fut un garçon de treize ans qui lui ouvrit.

« Heu, bonjour. Est-ce que Kyosato Akira est ici ? »

« Bonjour. Je paris que tu es Tomoe-chan, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Enchantée. » dit-elle en baissant poliment la tête avec les joues rouges.

Le garçon lui sourie, « Enchanté. Je suis le grand frère d'Akira, Kyosato Hiro. Il m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi. » Tomoe rougit dés qu'elle entendit ces mots, « Je suis désolé mais mon petit frère a attrapé la varicelle. Est-ce que tu l'as déjà eu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'en conclus que non. La varicelle est une maladie contagieuse qui donne d'horribles boutons rouges qui nous grattent. Moi et le reste de la famille l'avions eu donc on ne risque rien mais par contre toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'approches pas d'Akira si tu ne veux pas l'avoir. »

Tomoe fut inquiète pour son ami, « C'est terrible ! Quand est-ce qu'il sera guéri ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Ca peut prendre des semaines. »

Tomoe fut attristée par la nouvelle. Elle ne pourra ni jouer ni parler avec son ami pendant des semaines.

« Ne sois pas triste voyons. Tu pourras toujours jouer avec les autres enfants ! »

Tomoe ne semblait pas enchantée, elle donna un léger sourire, « Oui… C'est vrai. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir ! »

Kenshin et les autres regardèrent Tomoe en train de prendre le chemin de sa maison avec une mine abattue.

_**« Jouer avec les autres enfants. Je voudrais bien mais… »**_

Kenshin fut surpris, il se tourna vers son beau-père, « Elle avait des problèmes avec les autres enfants ? »

Toya prit des yeux tristes, « Elle était souvent mise à l'écart par les autres. C'est un ami qui me l'a dit. Ca a commencé avec les filles, elles ne supportaient ni son apparence ni son caractère. Chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose, elles se mettaient à l'ignorer ou à rire. Ensuite, les garçons se sont mis à faire la même chose car ils trouvaient ça très amusant. J'aurais bien voulu l'aider mais je ne l'ai appris bien plus tard. »

Ils écoutèrent attentivement Toya, certains étaient peinés, d'autres étaient en colère.

Kaoru baissa la tête, « Je trouve ça triste. »

Misao se mit en colère, « Ces abrutis étaient jaloux ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! Je ne supporte pas ce genre de moquerie ! » ajouta Yahiko.

Durant sa route, Tomoe trouva un groupe d'enfants en train de jouer. Elle voulait se joindre à eux mais il existait toujours cette peur d'être rejetée. Kenshin et les autres comprenaient très bien ce qui la tourmentait, cela se voyait très bien sur son visage.

**_« Je devrais essayer. Maman m'a dit que c'était parce qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas bien. C'est de ma faute, je ne dis presque rien à cause de ma timidité. Mais… Mais… La dernière fois, qu'on avait joué… Dans ce jeu, il fallait que deux joueurs attrapent les autres pour les mettrent en prison jusqu'au dernier. Pour libérer ceux qui se sont fait touchés, il fallait juste les toucher. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais à chaque parties, c'était toujours moi qui me faisait attraper en première et j'avais beau tendre la main, on ne venait jamais me libérer. Il m'avait fallu rentrer à la maison pour comprendre qu'on s'était moquée de moi. Ce n'était pas méchant, il voulait seulement rigoler mais moi… Je devais seulement regarder les autres qui s'amusaient devant moi. Je me sentais triste, j'avais même embêté maman... »_**

Soudainement, Kenshin et les autres se trouvaient dans la chambre de Tomoe, il voyait Tomoe en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa mère mais ce qui était le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il y avait une autre Tomoe dans la pièce ! Celle-ci avait le dos tourné aux deux personnes, elle regardait seulement le sol avec des yeux tristes.

« Quququ' est-ce qui se passe là ? C'est quoi ça ! » dit Misao en montrant du doigt les deux Tomoe, « Tomoe a une sœur jumelle ? »

« Calme-toi pauvre idiote et écoute ! » affirma Enishi.

« QUOI ! »

Kenshin posa vite la main sur l'épaule de Misao et lui sourit afin de la calmer, « Il a raison. Ecoutons. »

_**« Maman ! Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec moi, maman ! Ils disent que je suis bizarre ! Que je suis hypocrite ! Mais c'est pas vrai pourtant maman ! »**_

Arashi caressa la tête de son enfant tout en gardant le sourire, **_« Je te crois ma chérie. Les autres font ça parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas et parce qu'ils sont jaloux de toi. »_**

Tomoe s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda sa mère avec des yeux interrogateurs.

**_« Tu es très jolie, très gentille et tu as toujours le sourire. C'est pour cela que les autres t'embêtent, de plus, ils savent que tu es très heureuse avec tes parents. »_**

_**« Les autres enfants ne le sont pas ? »**_

**_« Il y en a qui sont bien chez eux mais ils ignorent que la moquerie peut blesser. D'autres ne sont pas heureux avec leurs parents alors ils t'envient car tu possèdes des choses qu'ils n'ont pas. »_**

Tomoe se remit à pleurer, **_« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je veux que tout le monde joue avec moi ! »_**

Arashi continua à caresser la tête de sa fille, **_« Ca va aller. Et puis, même si les autres ne te comprennent pas, tu as toujours ta famille qui t'aime et un ami, Akira. »_**

Malgré les caresses et les mots de sa mère, elle continua de pleurer.

**_« Par contre, tu dois savoir que tu ne dois pas accepter tous leurs moqueries. S'ils continuent c'est parce qu'ils voient très bien que ça t'affecte. C'est très bien d'être gentille mais il ne faut jamais se laisser faire, tu as compris ? » _**dit sévèrement Arashi.

Tout en continuant de pleurer, Tomoe hocha la tête. Arashi sourit de nouveau.****

**_« C'est bien. Tu sais, ça me fait très mal de te voir pleurer et je n'ai aucune envie de te revoir dans cet état. »_**

Après ces mots, Tomoe et sa mère disparurent sous leurs yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent tous de nouveau dans la rue où ils s'étaient trouvés il y a quelques minutes. La Tomoe qui regardait le sol était toujours là. Aoshi semblait avoir compris l'explication de ce récent évènement.

« On a été transporté dans la mémoire de la jeune Tomoe. »

« Tu crois ? », demanda Yahiko.

Enishi s'avança vers eux, « Ca me semble tout à fait plausible. Dès qu'elle a pensé de sa discussion de son problème avec sa mère, nous nous sommes tout de suite retrouvé à l'endroit où cela s'est produit. »

Toya se rapprocha de son fils, « _« sa mère ?»_, je te rappelle qu'il s'agit aussi de **ta** mère. »

« Désolé. Mais tu sais très bien que la seule personne que j'ai considérée comme ma mère était ma sœur. »

Toya ricana un peu, « Je sais, je sais. »

Kaoru ne s'occupait de leur conversation car elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause de tous ces phénomènes, « Je me demande quelle sera la prochaine surprise de ce monde. »

Ils se remirent tous à observer Tomoe.

_**Je… Je vais encore essayer. Il faut que je leurs montre que je peux être intéressante et après tout ira bien.**_

Après avoir pris cette décision, Tomoe se mit en marche vers eux.

« Misère. Elle voit qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas et elle essaie encore. Elle devrait plutôt les frapper », dit Sano.

« Tout le monde n'agit pas comme toi, tête de coq ! » dit Mégumi.

Tsubamé regarda Tomoe aller vers eux, « Moi je la comprends un peu. »

« C'est bien vrai. Tu es aussi timide qu'elle. » dit Kaoru avec un sourire.

Tsubamé rougit un peu et dit dans un murmure, « Oui… mais elle, elle essaie de vaincre sa timidité. »

Tomoe se rapprocha des enfants. Elle allait se mettre à parler avec les joues rouges quand soudainement, une vielle femme l'appela.

« Tomoe-chan ! »

« Ah ! Bonjour madame l'épicière. »

« Ca me rends bien service de te voir. Pourrais-tu donner cette lettre à ta mère ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Merci tu es adorable. Tu devrais rentrer, sinon tu pourrais rencontrer la sorcière. »

« La sorcière ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? C'est une femme qui est venue s'installer récemment à l'entrée de la forêt. On l'appelle _« sorcière » _car elle a un comportement totalement anti-sociable, elle ne porte que des kimonos noirs, de plus, elle possède un horrible visage. C'est une folle qui affirme qu'elle peut lire l'avenir dans les cartes ou les étoiles, le seul être dont elle accepte la présence est un corbeau noir. Elle est vraiment très cruelle. Elle peut devenir très violente, c'est pour ça que tu dois faire très attention. »

Tomoe était effrayée de cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que la femme qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer était la « sorcière ». Kimono noir, corbeau, visage défiguré, tout correspondait !

« Ou… Oui ! Je vais faire très attention. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu madame. » dit-elle en baissant poliment la tête.

La vielle dame caressa la tête de Tomoe, « C'est très bien. Tu es une gentille petite fille. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Oui. Au revoir. »

Tomoe regarda la vielle dame prendre son chemin quand soudain, elle entend des voix d'enfants derrière son dos.

« Vous avez vu cette hypocrite ? » affirma une fille.

_**Hein ?**_

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal ? » demanda un garçon.

« _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu madame. _Pff. Elle fait sa gentille fille. »

_**Mais pas du tout. Je ne suis pas comme ça.**_

« Mais pourquoi vous l'embêtez ? », Tomoe, toujours le dos tourné, reconnut cette fois, la voix d'une fille.

« Elle n'a vraiment rien dans la tête. Elle sourit toujours comme une idiote afin d'attendrir tout le monde. » répondit un garçon.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai.**_

« Allez venez. On va jouer dans un autre endroit. »

_**Non, attendez !**_

Tomoe se retourna pour essayer de les rattraper mais ils étaient déjà loin. Attristée, elle reprit le chemin de sa maison.

_**De toute façon, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Je vais encore essayer, j'y arriverai la prochaine fois !**_

Tomoe essayait de rester positif, mais la tristesse ne la quittait pas. Les autres le voyait très bien. Enishi était en rage, s'il le pouvait, il aurait massacré ces gamins qui osaient mettre sa sœur à l'écart. Kenshin était aussi très en colère. Il regardait Tomoe avec tristesse.

_**Zut ! La nuit est déjà là ! Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas rencontrer cette femme.**_

« Je peux constater qu'elle était déjà vraiment très appréciée à l'époque. », dit Misao avec les mains derrière la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais la rumeur a un peu diminué avec le temps. », dit Toya.

**_C'est vrai qu'elle était effrayante tout à l'heure. ._**

Yahiko était stupéfait, « Hein ? Elle avait peur ! »

« Ca ne se voyait vraiment pas ! » ajouta Kaoru.

**_Mais je ne m'étais pas posée pas de question. Je me suis dit qu'elle était en colère car elle ne voulait pas que je voie son visage, j'ai simplement pensé que j'aurais agis la même chose si j'étais à sa place. C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai pas eu peur._**

Kenshin et les autres écoutèrent ses pensées très attentivement.

**_Son visage… Ca doit être affreusement dur à vivre pour elle. La pauvre, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Ah… Mais je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle est mauvaise ! Mais… Mais…_**

_**« C'est bizarre. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi. »**_

_**« Hein ? Ben pourquoi j'aurai peur ? »**_

_**Ses yeux… ils étaient beaux à ce moment-là. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment méchante.**_

Tomoe continuait à marcher quand elle entendit des gémissements dans les buissons. Elle s'arrêta et vit une petite boule de poils blancs.

« Ouaah ! Quel mignon petit chien ! »

Kaoru s'approcha de Kenshin, « Kenshin. Ce ne serait pas le loup qui t'a attaqué ? »

« On dirait bien. »

« Il est vrai que les ressemblances sont frappantes mais ce n'est pas possible. Un loup ne peut pas vivre aussi longtemps. Et le loup qui t'a attaqué n'avait pas l'air vieux. » dit Aoshi.

Tomoe se rapprocha pour mieux le regarder.

« To-Tomoe fais attention ! Il ne te connaît pas ! » dit Kenshin.

Mais Tomoe, qui ne pouvait l'entendre, s'apprêtait à le caresser, « Bonjour, toi ! Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishi… ». Soudainement, l'animal lui mordit la main, « …roooaaaaah ! »

« To-Tomoe ! »

« Neesan ! »

Un peu plus tard, Tomoe se faisait soigner par sa mère. Celle-ci allait beaucoup mieux dés qu'elle a pris les médicaments du docteur.

« Ce chien ne t'a pas ratée, ma pauvre chérie. Il t'a quasiment mordue jusqu'au sang. » dit son père en examinant la morsure.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ma faute aussi, j'ai voulu le caresser et il a eu peur. »

« En tout cas, tu as été courageuse. Tu n'as pas du tout pleuré. » dit Arashi en souriant.

Tomoe rougit de ce compliment avec un sourire mais subitement, elle pensa à cette femme qu'elle a rencontrée ce matin.

« Dit papa, est-ce que les histoires qu'on raconte sur une personne sont toujours vrai ? »

Toya fut surpris de la question, « Eh bien… Les histoires sur les personnes nous permettent d'en apprendre plus sur elles, comme par exemple, leur mode de vie ou leur caractère. C'est très utile. Mais quelques fois, les histoires ne disent pas toujours la vérité car les personnes qui les diffusent déforment ces histoires pour leur propre intérêt ou dans leur propre vision. »

Tomoe écouta très attentivement cette réponse.

**_Les histoires sur les personnes ne disent pas toujours la vérité… C'est peut-être le cas pour cette femme… Je crois que je la jugerai quand je la connaîtrai mieux... Enfin, si j'en ai l'occasion._**

Kenshin et les autres étaient très impressionnés par le jugement de la jeune Tomoe.

« Connaître l'autre avant de le juger… Elle a toujours été comme ça. » dit Enishi avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui. Elle n'a pas du tout changé en grandissant. » dit Toya avec nostalgie.

« En tout cas, elle est vraiment mature pour son âge. » ajouta Kaoru.

« Tout à fait le contraire de toi. » ricana Yahiko.

« QUOI ! »

Pendant que Kaoru et Yahiko étaient en train de se battre. Kenshin regardait avec nostalgie Tomoe.

_Connaître l'autre avant de juger. C'était tout toi ça… Mais cette sagesse t'a coûtée chère avec moi. Je me demande toujours comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de moi alors que je ne le méritais pas. J'espère que cette sagesse va être plus efficace avec Shiro. _

Une fois de plus, la scène disparaissait sous leurs yeux. A présent, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans cette rue, ils virent Tomoe avec une lettre à la main.

**_J'espère que ma lettre fera plaisir à Akira-kun. Ca lui donnera peut-être des forces pour guérir. J'ai hâte de la lui donner !_**

Elle se mit à courir mais à un carrefour, elle bouscula une femme. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux, Kenshin et les autres se placèrent autour d'elles pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun mal. Tomoe leva la tête et vit avec étonnement, ainsi que le Kenshingumi et les Yukishiros, qu'il s'agissait de Shiro. Tomoe se leva rapidement et tendit la main vers elle afin de l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolée madame. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal. »

La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle observait Tomoe avec son œil gauche libre de son foulard noir qui cachait l'intégralité de la partie droit de son visage. Elle se leva sans l'aide de Tomoe et reprit son chemin en continuant de regarder Tomoe. Celle-ci la regarda prendre son chemin.

_**Un comportement anti-sociable… Ca la correspond très bien.**_

Après avoir remis sa lettre entre les mains de Hiro, Tomoe reprit le chemin de la maison. Elle s'approcha des buissons où elle a trouvé l'animal et elle vit de nouveau une petite boule blanche.

« Hein ? Mais tu es encore là toi ? Tu as passé la nuit ici ? »

L'animal était sale, il restait couché en regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette fois-ci, Tomoe ne tendit pas la main vers lui, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir plus des bandages sur son autre main.

« Je vais te laisser, au revoir. »

De retour chez elle, elle pensa à ce chien. La pluie était en train de tomber à très grosses gouttes, elle espérait que son maître l'avait récupéré.

**_Il n'a peut-être pas de maître. Oh non ! Ne pense pas ça ! Mais… Mais il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment faim. En plus, il est en train de pleuvoir, j'espère qu'il s'est abrité._**

L'inquiétude était trop grande, elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir la mort de ce chien sur la conscience. Elle prit son parapluie et sortit en criant,

« Maman ! Je dois sortir un moment ! Je vais revenir très vite ! »

« Quoi ! Tomoe, il est très tard ! Je t'interd… »

Mais Tomoe était déjà sur la route en courrant. Kenshin, Enishi et les autres courraient derrière elle, certains la dépassaient. Kenshin souriait à Tomoe, il a toujours aimé cette gentillesse qu'elle avait toujours. Elle ne s'occupe jamais des risques qu'elle peut prendre pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un.

A l'arrivée, elle vit une chose qui la choquait ainsi que le kenshingumi. Les yeux de Tomoe étaient rivés sur le chiot, son pelage blanc était taché de sang, il y avait des pierres tout autour de lui, on pouvait en déduire que des personnes se sont amusés à lui tirer dessus. Tomoe lâcha son parapluie, coura vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tomoe se retourna et vit une bande de garçons armés de pierres et de bâtons. C'était facile à deviner que c'était eux qui ont osé battre l'animal.

« C'est juste un chien perdu. On a le droit de le maltraiter quand on le veut ! Alors rends-le nous sinon… »

Tomoe restait muette à cette menace, elle tenait fermement le chiot dans le creux de ses bras. Elle avait peur, tout une bande de garçons devant elle. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de voir, une pierre se heurta violemment contre sa joue. Une horrible douleur se fit sentir. Le kenshingumi fut choqué par cet évènement, ils étaient tous en rage, surtout Kenshin et Enishi. Ces derniers s'accroupirent devant Tomoe afin de voir la blessure mais ce fut vain car Tomoe plaqua sa main contre sa joue afin d'essayer d'apaiser la douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les garçons qui s'apprêtaient à en lancer d'autres. Elle se mit à courir afin d'échapper aux tirs des enfants qui la poursuivaient.

Kenshin se mit à courir, « LAISSEZ-LA ! »

« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurla Enishi.

La course fut longue et très éprouvante sous l'averse mais Tomoe réussit à se cacher derrière un buisson. Elle entendit les garçons qui continuaient à la chercher, la peur qu'ils la retrouvent était énorme. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle essayait de respirer le plus faiblement possible, elle serrait l'animal contre elle, elle fermait les yeux et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose :

**Faites qu'ils s'en aillent. Faites qu'ils s'en aillent. Faites qu'ils s'en aillent…**

Au bout de dix minutes, elle n'entendit plus rien. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre maintenant était la pluie battante. Ils étaient enfin partis au plus grand soulagement de Tomoe et des autres. Ils voulaient la féliciter pour son acte mais ce fut impossible. Il y avait tout de même quelqu'un qui montrait sa reconnaissance, c'était le chiot. Il lécha la joue de Tomoe, celle-ci fut surprise, elle donna un sourire et caressa le jeune chien.

« Il va falloir te soigner maintenant.»

**Mais où je suis ?**

Tomoe scruta les environs et remarqua que cette course l'a mené dans la forêt. La pluie commençait à cesser, Tomoe marcha et vit une maison, Kenshin reconnut tout de suite la maison de Shiro. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Qui es là ? »

Tomoe s'arrêta et reconnut tout de suite la femme qu'elle a croisée deux fois. Celle-ci fut surprise de retrouver Tomoe devant sa maison. L'enfant était intimidée, elle comprenait très bien par le regard de cette femme qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue mais si elle voulait que le chiot soit soigné le plus vite possible elle n'avait pas le choix que de rester ici. Ce qui la faisait le plus hésiter était la rumeur qu'on dit sur cette femme. Si elle était vraie ? Elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle soit fausse. Après un moment d'hésitation, Tomoe finit par se décider.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame mais pouvez-vous soigner ce chiot, s'il vous plait ? »

La femme resta muette, ce qui mettait très mal à l'aise Tomoe. Soudain, elle vit une ombre voler vers elle, c'était le corbeau de Shiro. Celui-ci vola autour de Tomoe pour enfin se poser, à la plus grande surprise de tous, sur sa tête.

La femme parla enfin, « Je suis vraiment surprise ! Darko n'a pas pour habitude d'approcher les personnes à par moi. », elle s'avança vers Tomoe et fixa l'animal, « Il a été maltraité on dirait. Entre, on va le soigner. »

« Je…J'aimerais rester ici si c'est possible. »

Le regard de la femme s'assombrit.

Bien qu'elle semblait connaître la réponse, elle ne puit s'empêcher de demander : « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on m'interdit d'entrer chez des étrangers. »

Le regard sombre disparut pour laisser place à un regard surpris. Elle semblait s'attendre à n'importe quelle réponse mais pas à celle-ci.

« Et…Et c'est tout ? »

Confuse de l'attitude de cette femme, Tomoe hocha la tête. Shiro lui ordonna donc de rester où elle est. Tomoe la regarda rentrer dans sa maison et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ressortit avec des bandages, des flacons et aussi un biberon.

« Nous allons donc le faire ici. »

Tomoe sourit de soulagement, « Merci beaucoup madame ! »

Malgré les grognements de l'animal, la femme lui pansa ses blessures sous le regard de Tomoe.

« Ses blessures sont nombreuses et profondes. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il prenne cette potion. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper ? On dirait qu'il t'apprécie plus. Ensuite, tu le nourriras avec le biberon. »

Tomoe ne perdit pas de temps pour faire ce qu'on lui a demandé. L'animal était beaucoup plus docile avec elle. Elle était amusée par l'animal quand elle lui donna le biberon.

« C'est des humains qui lui ont fait ça ? »

« Oui, des garçons ont lancé des pierres sur ce chiot. »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un louveteau égaré. »

« Hein ? C'est un bébé loup ? » s'étonna Tomoe.

Shiro hocha la tête, « Je suis contente qu'il t'apprécie car sinon il aurait porté une très grande rancune aux humains et il les aurait attaqué sans raison. »

Après avoir tout bu, le louveteau se mit sur ses pattes au plus grand soulagement de Tomoe.

« Je suis contente. Il est déjà rétabli mais comment il va rentrer chez lui ? »

« Il y a une grotte où il peut être à l'abri, des loups viennent s'y promener quelques fois, tu n'auras qu'à le frotter avec de la terre et des feuilles pour dissimuler ton odeur et ils pourront s'occuper de lui. Tu peux l'emmener maintenant, je viens juste d'y aller et ils n'y étaient pas, tu ne risques rien. Et puis, si tu en vois, tu n'auras qu'à pas faire de mouvements brusques et ils n'auront aucune raison de t'attaquer. Je vais te donner quelques potions, si demain il est encore là-bas, tu pourras lui en donner, ça lui donnera plus de forces. »

Tomoe prit la main de la jeune femme et lui exprima toute sa reconnaissance avec un merveilleux sourire. Shiro semblait être très surprise, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la main de l'enfant qui tenait la sienne. Kenshin et les autres pouvaient entendre ce que pensait cette femme.

**_Ca ne la dégoûte pas de me tenir la main aussi fermement ?_**

« Ca ne te déranges pas ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? »

« …Rien. Tu es blessée à la joue. Est-ce que tu veux un pansement ? »

Tomoe mit sa main sur sa blessure, « Oh non. Ca ne fait plus mal. Je vous remercie. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant. » Tomoe prit le louveteau et s'apprêtait à l'emmener vers la grotte. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Shiro, « Je m'appelle Tomoe Yukishiro, quelle est votre nom ? »

La femme ferma les yeux et alla vers sa maison, « Je ne donne pas mon nom comme ça petite. »

« Mais je préfère vous appeler par autre chose que madame. »

« Désolé mais c'est non ! »

Tomoe la suivit en demandant encore. Shiro se retourna en colère,

« TU ES VRAIMENT TETUE ! MON NOM EST SHIRO, TU ES CONTENTE ? MAINTENANT, PARS ! »

« Shiro-san. Au revoir madame Shiro ! J'espère qu'on parlera quand on se reverra en ville ! »

La femme la regarda partir.

_**Est-ce qu'elle me parlera vraiment si on se croise de nouveau ?**_

Tout le monde vit Shiro rentrer dans sa maison. Ils étaient tous surpris du comportement de cette femme, elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée.

« Quelle surprise. Moi qui croyais qu'elle était égoïste. » dit Mégumi.

Toya ricana, « Dois-je en déduire que votre rencontre avec elle ne s'est pas bien déroulée ? »

Kenshin hocha la tête, « Je dois avouer que nous étions plus du côté de la rumeur. J'ai même pensé un moment qu'elle avait frappé Tomoe. »

« Elle ? Frappé Tomoe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » dit Enishi.

Son père s'avança vers Kenshin, « Shiro-san qui frappe Tomoe est une chose totalement impossible. Elles étaient très proches toutes les deux, cette femme l'adorait. Elle m'a même dit un jour qu'elle aurait voulu adopter Tomoe si je n'étais plus là. C'est vrai qu'elle peut avoir un sale caractère mais en fait, elle est très gentille. »

Kenshin et les autres étaient étonnés de cette révélation.

Misao s'avança, « Mais alors pourquoi a-t-elle été si désagréable avec nous ? »

Enishi prit la peine de répondre avec une voix glaciale, « Parce qu'elle doit sans doute savoir le lien entre ma soeur et Battôsaï. »

Enishi suivit sa sœur en laissant les autres derrière lui. Kenshin était à l'arrière, il s'est senti visé par les paroles de son beau-frère, ce qui était tout à fait normal et cela le faisait énormément souffrir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir accusé si injustement Shiro, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Son comportement envers lui était tout à fait normal. Kenshin s'en voulait tellement d'avoir causé d'énormes souffrances à toutes les personnes qui aimaient Tomoe.

_« Vraiment ? Moi je ne regrette pas de l'avoir eu rien que pour moi. Pour moi et pour moi seul. »_

_Hein ?_

_« Je ne la laisserai pas s'échapper cette fois. »_

La mystérieuse voix que Kenshin était le seul à entendre est revenue avec beaucoup plus de distinctions. Soudainement, une horrible douleur se fit sentir sur la joue de Kenshin. Il plaqua sa main contre sa joue, se mit à genoux avec un bruit sourd qui fit retourner tous ses compagnons et poussa un cri de douleur.

Kaoru courra vers lui, « KENSHIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ? »

Elle et les autres virent avec horreur la main de Kenshin se remplir de sang. Kenshin retira sa main ensanglantée de sa joue et comprit que c'était sa cicatrice qui s'est remis à saigner. De plus, il avait identifié la voix.

_Cette voix si familière…Cette voix est…La mienne !... Non… C'est celle de Battôsaï ! _

_C'est ici que ce chapitre va pendre fin. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé. Dans le prochain chapitre, Tomoe recevra une très grande nouvelle qui changera sa vie. Je vous laisse deviner._

_A bientôt ! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut tout le monde ! Désolé pour cette longue attente mais je voulais faire un très bon chapitre ! ( Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai pris mon temps mais... D'accord, je n'ai aucune excuse... Je dois être une personne un petit peu fainéante... Mais un petit peu ! ) Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un chapitre beaucoup plus long. Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 9 :

_Cette voix si familière…Cette voix est…la mienne !... Non… C'est celle de Battôsaï ! _

Le samouraï aux cheveux roux était livide, malgré l'inquiétude que lui montraient ses amis, ses yeux restaient fixés sur sa main de sang. Sa cicatrice, la marque de Battôsaï, s'est remise à saigner après quinze ans d'arrêt. L'assassin qui sommeille en lui s'est donc réveillé ? Et pour Tomoe ? Ce monstre veut donc la tuer ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Jamais Kenshin ne voudrait faire de mal à Tomoe. Mais peut-être pas Battôsaï. Est-ce que ce monde lui permettrait de venir ? Cette idée effrayait Kenshin.

_Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Tomoe a déjà assez soufferte à cause de moi ! Mais…Mais…_

_« Pour moi et pour moi seul. »_

Ces mots inquiétaient énormément Kenshin. _Non._

_« Cette fois-ci, elle ne m'échappera pas. Je ne la laisserai plus s'enfuir. »_

L'assassin qui demeure en lui ne voudrait pas la tuer ? Mais la posséder ? Il la désire ?

_Même si je dois mourir, je ne le laisserai pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ma femme ! _

« Kenshin ! KENSHIN ! »

La voix de Kaoru sortit Kenshin de ses pensées. Tous ses amis étaient autour de lui. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui, tous sauf Enishi qui regardait de loin. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait, celui-ci resta muet. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis, surtout pour une chose dont il n'était même pas sûr.

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. Ma cicatrice m'a juste fait très mal. J'étais vraiment surpris qu'elle se soit remise à saigner. »

Kaoru déchira la manche de son yukata et plaqua le tissu sur la blessure de Kenshin. Enishi continuait à regarder et dit,

« La marque de Battôsaï. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par sa remarque, surtout Kenshin. Est-ce qu'il se douterait de quelque chose ?

Brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la ville.

« Ca ne pourrait pas prévenir ? Ca commence à m'énerver de changer constamment de décor.» grommela Enishi.

« Ah bon ? Moi je trouve ça amusant. » sourit Toya.

En les observant, l'inquiétude de Kenshin diminua un peu, ça l'amusait de voir les différences qu'ils avaient. Le fils possédait un caractère fort tandis que le père avait un caractère très sociable.

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient en plein festival. Ils virent Tomoe et sa famille devant un magasin.

« Dis-moi ma chérie. Est-ce que tu continues à revoir cet animal ? » demanda son père.

« Yuki ? Oui. J'adore m'amuser avec lui. Quelques fois, il ne se trouve pas dans la grotte. Je pense qu'il retrouve sa famille quand je ne suis pas là mais il revient me voir quelques jours après. » sourit Tomoe.

Arashi se baissa vers elle, « C'est très bien. Mais dis-moi, cette femme, tu l'as revue ? »

Tomoe hocha la tête, « Non. Elle n'est pas chez elle. »

« Tomoe ! »

Tomoe et les autres se retournent et virent Akira et sa famille. Il était enfin guéri. Tomoe en sautait de joie. Ils s'apprêtaient à explorer le festival quand soudain, Tomoe vit une masse noire très familière. C'était Shiro !

Tomoe coura vers elle avec un sourire, « Shiro-san ! Bonjour ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle resta seulement sur place. Kenshin et les autres pensaient tout de suite qu'elle faisait encore sa marque d'anti-sociabilité. L'enfant, elle, était confuse. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et vit avec étonnement les joues de Shiro aussi rouges que le kimono de son père. Elle serait donc gênée ? Ou bien contente ? Tomoe ne trouvait pas la réponse.

Akira se rapprocha, « Qui est-ce Tomoe ? »

« C'est madame Shiro. Elle m'a aidé il y a quelques jours. Elle est très gentille.»

Akira et les autres étaient surpris. Ils savaient tous que cette femme était réputée pour son caractère anti-sociable. Arashi finit par s'avancer vers elle, « C'est donc vous qui avez rendu service à ma fille ? Je vous remercie. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Shiro-san. Comme je ne vous ai pas payé pour votre aide, je peux vous rendre un service à mon tour ? »

Shiro tourna la tête vers Tomoe et lui donna un léger sourire, « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Toya s'avança vers elle, « Alors voulez-vous au moins nous accompagner ? »

Shiro fut surprise par cette demande, elle hésita mais avec l'insistance de Tomoe, elle finit par accepter.

Les gens furent surpris de voir la femme qu'ils appelaient « sorcière » tenir la main d'un enfant. Elle ne semblait plus aussi folle que d'habitude, au contraire, elle semblait être ravie.

Ils arrivèrent à un étalage, Arashi se baissa vers sa fille, « Moi et ton père voulons t'offrir un cadeau, si tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, tu n'auras qu'à le signaler, d'accord ? »

« Oui, d'accord ! » Comme tous les enfants, Tomoe était radieuse d'entendre cette phrase. Elle chercha dans toutes les estampes afin de trouver quelque chose et enfin, elle trouva une poupée magnifique. Elle s'apprêtait à la prendre quand soudainement, elle sentit une agréable odeur, un parfum doux et fort en même temps. Elle prit la bouteille contenant le parfum et demanda quel était ce parfum au vendeur. Shiro lui prit la bouteille et sentit l'odeur.

« C'est une odeur très agréable. On dit que l'essence de cette fleur a le pouvoir de soulager le cœur et l'esprit, c'est le parfum de la fleur de prunier blanc. C'est un parfum qui te correspond très bien. » dit-elle en souriant légèrement à Tomoe.

Tomoe rougit de ce compliment par Shiro et des autres qui étaient d'accord avec elle. L'enfant finit par prendre la décision de choisir ce parfum.

Toya s'avança vers elle, « Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préfères pas choisir la poupée ? »

« Non, j'en ai déjà une. J'aime beaucoup ce parfum. »

« Je trouve que ça t'ira très bien. » dit Akira.

« C'est donc de là que vient son parfum ? » dit Enishi.

« Oui. Elle ne l'a plus jamais quitté. » affirma son père.

* * *

Brusquement, la scène changea à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la maison de Shiro, ils virent Tomoe s'avancer vers la maison.

« Shiro-san ! Shiro-san ! »

Shiro ouvrit la porte, « Tomoe ! Mon chaton ! Quelle agréable surprise ! Entre, j'ai des gâteaux. »

Kenshin fut surpris, « Chaton ? »

Toya s'avança vers lui, « Oui, elle appelait Tomoe parfois comme ça. Après le festival, elle l'invita souvent chez elle. C'est à partir de là que son caractère a finit par changer. »

Kenshin jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis et comprit que certains pensaient à la même chose que lui. Quand ils sont allés chez Shiro, elle parlait à un garçon d'une personne qu'elle appelait « chaton ». Cette personne était donc Tomoe. Il se souvenait de son sourire mélancolique quand elle en parlait. La culpabilité revenait à nouveau. Il se remit à observer la scène.

« Tu sais le loup que j'ai appelé Yuki. Je l'ai montré à Akira-kun mais il ne s'est pas laissé approcher par lui, il lui a même mordu la main.»

« C'est une scène que j'aurai bien voulu voir. » ricana Enishi.

« Enishi. »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna vers son père, « Quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je le détestais. »

« Mon hypothèse était exacte. A part toi, il gardera une certaine rancune aux humains. Au fait, tu lui donnes toujours cette potion que je t'ai donnée ? » demanda Shiro.

« Oui, à chaque fois que je le vois. »

« C'est bien. Mais je dois te dire que c'est un mélange très fort, je le tiens de mes ancêtres, il a de très fortes conséquences sur les animaux. »

Tomoe s'inquiéta, « Quelles conséquences ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca le rendra juste beaucoup plus fort et il aura une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue que ses congénères. Il pourrait même devenir plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est déjà. »

Tomoe fut soulagée, par contre les autres furent choqués de cette information.

« Kenshin ! Le loup qui t'a attaqué était donc bien celui de Tomoe-san ? » dit Kaoru.

« On dirait. Ca expliquerait le comportement qu'il avait avec moi. »

« Shiro-san. Ces derniers temps, je ne vois plus Yuki. Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Ou bien qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il doit seulement rester dans sa meute. C'est là où il doit être s'il veut devenir fort pour survivre, » Shiro vit le visage triste de Tomoe. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Tomoe, « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre que tu pourras le voir quelques fois. »

Shiro sortit des cartes de son tiroir et les plaça devant Tomoe. Celle-ci était curieuse de savoir ce que Shiro comptait faire, jouer aux cartes avec elle ?

« Tu sais, depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours aimé lire l'avenir dans les cartes ou les étoiles, je dois d'ailleurs dire sans me vanter que je suis très douée pour ça. Veux-tu que je te dise ton avenir ? »

Tomoe répondit oui avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, elle était excitée et impatiente. Shiro tira les cartes et les plaça dans différentes positions.

« Tu deviendra une femme magnifique avec beaucoup de qualités. Tu seras aimée énormément par ton entourage. »

Tomoe souriait de cette révélation mais son sourire s'effaçait dés qu'elle vit le regard de Shiro s'assombrir.

« Par contre, tu auras beaucoup d'épreuves très difficiles à surmonter dans le futur… Tu seras très importante pour des personnes... »

**Mais ce rôle te fera du mal.**

Kenshin et les autres étaient choqués du discour de Shiro, elle a décrit en quelques phrases la vie de Tomoe, la femme qu'elle deviendra, l'amour que ses proches lui portera, le chagrin qu'elle devra surmonter et enfin, le rôle important qu'elle joue sur la vie de Kenshin, de sa famille et de ses amis.

Shiro tira une autre carte et fut surprise par celle-ci, « Cette carte… »

« Quoi ? Elle est mauvaise ? » paniqua Tomoe.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est le symbole de la… »

… **Fécondité.**

Enishi et les autres étaient surpris. Ils savaient très bien ce que cela voulait dire, la naissance d'Enishi.

« Je crois que je vais garder ça en secret. » ricana Shiro.

« Ah mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il vaut mieux te laisser la surprise et puis, je peux me tromper. On fera encore un essai la prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être un peu plus précis. Dis-moi, comment va ta mère ? »

« Elle est un peu malade en ce moment mais bizarrement elle a l'air contente. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me répondre car elle n'était pas sûre de quelque chose. Ce matin, elle est allée justement voir le docteur pour savoir ce qu'elle a. C'est bizarre, hein ? »

Shiro n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle ricana même. Elle n'était pas la seule, tous les autres ricanèrent un peu caron diraitque la prédiction était juste. Tomoe, quant à elle était confuse de son comportement. Quand elle lui demanda pourquoi elle rigola, Shiro lui répondit d'aller voir sa mère. Tomoe s'apprêtait à partir mais elle se tourna vers Shiro.

« Shiro-san. Nous sommes en plein été, tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ce foulard ? »

« Si beaucoup. Mais ma brûlure gêne les autres. »

« Tu sais, je l'ai déjà vu une fois. J'étais surprise au début mais maintenant, je crois que ça ne me fera plus rien de la voir encore. Je n'oublie pas que ça doit être dur pour toi de vivre avec ça mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux l'enlever quand tu es toute seule avec moi. Tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise. »

Shiro était surprise de ce que vient de dire Tomoe. Avec beaucoup d'hésitations, elle finit par enlever son foulard. Tomoe était impressionnée par cette brûlure mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable qu'avant, sans doute grâce au sourire de Shiro. Les autres aussi arrivaient plus facilement à la regarder, en fait ce qui les avait mis mal à l'aise hier était surtout les yeux glacials qu'elle donnait qui rendaient sa brûlure plus difficile à supporter. Par contre avec ce sourire, ils n'avaient plus aucun mal à la regarder, ils pouvaient presque oublier la brûlure. Tomoe rendit le sourire de Shiro et s'apprêtait à partir.

« Yuko. »

Tomoe se retourna, « Hein ? »

« Mon nom est Yuko Shiro. Tu n'es plus n'importe qui, tu peux m'appeler Yuko et tu peux me tutoyer… Ca me ferait plaisir. »

L'enfant pouvait bien voir que Shiro était bien gênée de dire ça, ses joues étaient rouges et elle évitait de croiser son regard,

« Yuko… Au revoir tante Yuko ! »

« J'ai dit Yuko ! Pas tante Yuko ! »

« Ca te gêne ? »

Le visage de Yuko devenait rouge, « Euh, non… Au contraire… »

« Ben alors que veux-tu ? »

Yuko ne répondit rien, elle rentra seulement chez elle en frappant violement la porte avec le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Tomoe était surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle prit le chemin de la ville sans savoir que Kenshin et les autres la suivaient.

**Je suis vraiment contente. Ma relation avec Shiro-sa… Non, tante Yuko s'est renforcée. Par contre… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulue dire par obstacle très difficile à surmonter ? Je deviendrai très importante pour certains ? C'est super mais ça me semble un peu trop difficile, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver.**

Tomoe s'arrêta et regarda le ciel.

**Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver dans le futur ? Je pourrais faire des choses ? **

Toutes les personnes qui l'observaient ne disaient rien. Ils avaient un regard mélancolique car ils connaissaient tous la réponse de cette question. Tomoe finit par sourire et reprit son chemin.

**Bah, c'est pas grave. Ca devrait bien se passer. **

Non, ça ne se passera pas bien. Ils connaissent tous son destin cruel et ils ne peuvent le changer. Sa mère mourra en donnant naissance à son frère, son fiancé se fera assassiné, elle culpabilisera de l'amour qu'elle éprouvera pour l'assassin et elle se fera tuée.

* * *

En direction de la maison, Tomoe vit Akira en train de jouer avec d'autres enfants, celui-ci le remarqua, « Tomoe ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien. J'ai rendu visite à Yuko. »

« Yuko ? »

« Shiro-san si tu préfères. »

Un des enfants se rapprocha, « Shiro ? Tu parles de cette sorcière ? »

Tomoe s'énerva, ce qui fascina Kenshin de la voir en colère, elle qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, « Yuko n'est pas une sorcière ! Elle est très gentille ! C'est vrai qu'on ne dirait pas mais elle est beaucoup plus sociable que vous ! »

« C'est normal que tu dises ça. Tu es aussi bizarre qu'elle. » dit une fille.

Les yeux d'Akira s'agrandirent de surprise, « Comment ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? Elle fait sa sainte nitouche alors qu'en fait elle est égoïste. » affirma un autre garçon.

Akira prit le ballon avec lequel ils étaient en train de jouer, « Si elle était si égoïste, elle ne m'aurait jamais prêter son ballon. »

« C'est parce qu'elle est hypocrite. »

Akira ne disait plus rien. Est-ce qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait ? Akira donna le ballon à Tomoe, « Excuse-moi Tomoe. »

Tomoe et les autres étaient choqués, Akira allait donc la laisser ? Mais contre toute attente, Akira poussa violemment à terre le garçon qui a insulté Tomoe, « Tomoe n'est pas comme tu le dis. On se connaît depuis longtemps et je l'ai toujours vue comme une personne gentille et timide. Je préfère être avec elle qu'avec des idiots qui jugent les gens sans essayer de les connaître. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par la déclaration d'Akira, les enfants ne disaient rien, Tomoe avait les joues rouges. Akira lui prit la main et partit avec elle.

« M-Merçi, Akira-kun. Mais tu n'es pas triste de quitter tes amis ? »

Akira lui sourit, « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'appréciait pas certains, ils n'étaient que des idiots qui adoraient se moquer des autres. Tu n'étais pas la première si ça peut te réconforter. J'ai des amis beaucoup plus sympas qu'eux, je te les présenterais. »

Tomoe donna un léger sourire avec des joues roues, « Oui. »

En voyant ça, malgré la reconnaissance qu'il éprouve pour Akira, Kenshin ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une immense jalousie envers Akira. Il a réussi à protéger Tomoe et celle-ci n'arrête pas de montrer son affection. Kenshin avait beau essayé de calmer ce sentiment mais rien n'y faisait. Et la voix de Battôsaï à l'intérieur de lui ne l'aidait pas.

_« Tu vois. Elle se passe bien de toi. Nous avions bien fait de le tuer. »_

_Tais-toi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire souffrir Tomoe._

_« Je te rappelle que nous l'avons rendu heureuse. »_

_Avec un cœur brisé et de nombreuses larmes que tu lui a donnée._

_« Que nous lui avons donnée ! Pauvre idiot, tu t'éloignes encore de la vérité ? C'est toi qui m'as créé ! Ne l'oublie pas ! »_

_Tais-toi !_

_« Tu auras beau essayé de m'empêcher d'agir avec tes belles paroles, tu resteras toujours un assassin ! »_

_Tais-toi !_

_« Tes mains seront toujours tâchés de sang. »_

_Tais-toi ! _

_« Des mains souillées qui adoraient parcourir le corps magnifique de Tomoe._

_LA FERME !_

« Kenshin ? »

Le samouraï sortit de ses rêves et vit Kaoru qui semblait s'inquiéter. Kenshin lui sourit, « Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées. »

* * *

Quelques minutes après, Tomoe et Akira se sont séparés pour rentrer chez eux. Tomoe vit à l'entrée ses parents en train de s'enlacer avec des rires.

Toya vit Tomoe, « Ah Tomoe ! Viens ici ma chérie! Nous avons quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer ! »

Tomoe s'approcha en se demandant ce qui pouvait être de si extraordinaire, sa mère n'était pas malade ? Une fête se prépare ? Arashi se pencha vers sa fille et dit avec un sourire, « Tomoe, maman est enceinte. Tu vas devenir une grande sœur. »

Tomoe fut choquée de la nouvelle et ne dit pas un mot. Derrière elle, Enishi attendit la réaction de sa sœur. Sera t'elle contente ou bien déçue de ne plus être enfant unique ? Finalement, un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tomoe, « C-C'est vrai ? Je vais avoir un petit frère ? »

Son père s'avança vers elle, « C'est trop tôt pour le dire. On le saura à la naissance et puis, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, on l'aimera. » Tout au fond de lui, il espérait aussi avoir un fils afin de perpétuer la lignée de sa famille bien que l'idée d'avoir une deuxième fille ne le dérangeait pas.

« Mais moi je veux un frère ! Je suis sûre que ce sera un frère ! »

Kenshin et les autres regardaient avec amusement les joues rouges d'Enishi qu'il essayait de cacher en tournant la tête.

Toya se rapprocha de son fils, « Comme tu peux le constater, elle te voulait énormément. »

* * *

Ils virent la petite famille disparaître pour laisser place à une Tomoe courir vers Akira.

« AKIRA ! Je vais avoir un petit frère ! »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est super ! Mais… comment tu sais que ce sera un frère ?»

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Je compte le dire à Yuko. Tu veux bien m'accompagner, s'il te plait ? »

Akira accepta. Durant le chemin, Tomoe avertit Akira que Yuko n'aura peut-être pas son foulard sur son visage, elle lui demanda donc de ne montrer aucun signe qui pourrait vexer Yuko. Akira lui rassura qu'il ne veut vraiment pas blesser Yuko.

**C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Il est trop gentil pour ça.**

Dès qu'ils virent la maison, Tomoe n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'appeler Yuko. Comme Tomoe le pressentait, elle n'avait pas de foulard. Akira était impressionné par la brûlure qui couvrait presque l'intégralité de son visage mais il ne disait rien, il souriait simplement.

Tomoe courra vers Yuko, « Tante Yuko ! Ma maman va avoir un bébé ! Je vais avoir un petit frère ! »

Yuko sourit, « Je suis heureuse pour toi. Ma prédiction était donc bonne. »

« Hein ? C'était donc ça ta surprise ? Tu l'avais donc vue dans les cartes ? C'est super ! », s'étonna Tomoe, « Maman et à papa m'ont permis de choisir le nom de mon frère. »

« Mais comment tu sais que tu vas avoir un frère ? » questionna Yuko.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me demande la même chose ? Je le sens, c'est tout. » affirma Tomoe avec les mains sur ses hanches. Son attitude faisait rire tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas une chose fréquente chez elle il y a quinze ans. Elle vit Yuko rentrer chez elle et revenir quelques minutes après avec un livre dans les mains.

Elle tendit le livre à Tomoe, « Tiens. C'est la liste des prénoms, tu auras beaucoup plus de facilités à trouver. »

Tomoe était très contente, elle prit tout de suite le livre et feuilleta les pages, « Ah ! Ca y est ! Ce sera Yukito ! Yukito Yukishiro ! »

Enishi s'étonna, « Yukito ! »

Yuko et Akira complimenta le choix de Tomoe, « Ah oui ! C'est très joli. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Yuko-san. »

Tomoe regarda encore les lignes du livre, « Ou bien Ken… A moins que Kyo Yukishiro irait mieux. »

Akira et Yuko restaient silencieux devant cet acharnement qu'elle montrait, « Chaton. Réfléchis et prends tous ton temps. »

« C'est vrai. Tu as neuf mois pour lui trouver un nom. »

« O-Oui. » rougit Tomoe.

Tomoe regarda le livre et donna un profond soupir, **Moi qui pensais que ce livre allait m'aider. Il y a une énorme quantité de nom et qu'un seul choix à prendre. Aah, ça me décourage… Tiens mais au fait…**

Tomoe fixa Yuko et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas du tout gênée qu'Akira voit son visage. Elle semblait différente, elle était beaucoup plus détendue qu'avant. Elle semblait se ficher totalement de sa brûlure maintenant.

**On dirait presque qu'elle a complètement oublié son complexe. Elle est même plus sociable avec Akira. On dirait que ça va s'arranger pour elle, je suis contente. Ah ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps à penser à ça ! Je dois trouver un nom !**

Kenshin et les autres virent des scènes où Tomoe cherchait un nom se défiler devant leurs yeux. Les jours passèrent et des noms différents se suivirent les uns après les autres, le nom de Shiguré se changeait en Subaru qui passait en Hatori et ainsi de suite. La nuit était arrivée et elle cherchait encore.

« Elle y met beaucoup de cœur. » dit Mégumi impressionnée par la persévérance de la jeune enfant.

Enishi observa longuement sa sœur, « Elle prend son rôle très au sérieux. »

Son père ricana un peu, « Comme tu peux le voir. Je crois qu'elle craignait que ton nom ne te plaise pas, c'est sans doute pour ça. »

**Hiro. Ce sera Hiro ! Ah, non. Le frère d'Akira-kun s'appelle comme ça. Aaaah… Je trouverais jamais si ça continue comme ça… Ah… **Le doigt de Tomoe s'arrêta sur un nom. **E-ni-shi… Enishi ?... Enishi Yukishiro ? Je trouve ce nom très bien. Il est beau. Enishi… Enishi… Bon, très bien ! Ce sera Enishi ! Mon petit frère s'appellera Yukishiro Enishi !**

Enishi donna un léger sourire, « Tu as mis du temps avant de te décider… Je te remercie de tes efforts. »

Ce fut au petit déjeuner que Tomoe déclara à ses parents le nom qu'elle a choisi. Malgré sa détermination, elle demanda tout de même l'avis de ses parents.

« Enishi… Je trouve que ce prénom ira très bien à notre fils. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu koishii ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu as très bien choisi mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agira bien d'un garçon. As-tu… »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai un très joli nom si c'est une sœur. C'était d'ailleurs plus facile à trouver. », Tomoe sourit et baissa respectueusement la tête, « Je vous remercie de m'avoir donner le choix du prénom. »

Son père secoua la tête, « Ce n'est rien, voyons. » tandis que sa femme sourie.

**Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi… mais j'avais l'impression que c'était vraiment à moi de le faire.**

Après un long silence, Enishi ouvrit la parole, « Comme si tu sentais que ça sera toi qui allait m'élever. »

Une fois de plus, la scène changea et laissa place à une famille qui s'occupa d'une mère qui semblait être un peu fiévreuse. Akira et Yuko faisaient partis de la scène, ils étaient venus rendre visite à la famille. Akira s'approcha du gros ventre d'Arashi, « Il reste combien de jours avant qu'il arrive ? »

Elle frotta son ventre avec un sourire, « Il ne devrait plus tarder. Il pourrait même naître maintenant. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas jouer avec toi et les amis. Je voudrais être là quand il arrivera. » dit Tomoe.

Pendant que les parents discutaient avec Yuko, Akira demanda à Tomoe à voix basse que seuls Kenshin et les autres aient pu entendre, « Au fait, Tomoe. Tu n'as plus de problèmes avec les brimades ? Comment ça marche avec les autres ? »

Tomoe sourit, « Ils sont très gentils même quand tu n'es pas là. Je m'amuse très bien avec eux. Je te remercie. »

« C'est rien. Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas toi qui avais un problème mais les autres qui étaient stupides. »

Ils écoutèrent la discussion des adultes même si tout au fond d'eux ils préfèreraient jouer dans le jardin. Mais ils devaient rester jusqu'à la fin car ils tenaient à souhaiter un bon voyage à Yuko avant qu'elle parte rendre visite à sa famille qui vivait à l'autre bout du pays. Yuko ne portait plus son foulard, elle ne prit plus soin des regards des autres. Elle était plus ouverte et souriante avec les autres mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'est avec Tomoe, sa famille et Akira. Avec le temps, les rumeurs sur elle ont finit par diminuer.

Yuko se leva, « Je vais devoir partir, mon bateau ne m'attendra pas. », elle se tourna vers Arashi, « Arashi-san. J'ai remarqué que tu étais toute rouge. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est une petite grippe. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Toya prit un regard sévère, « Tu sais très bien que chez toi un simple rhume peut te clouer au lit. En plus tu es enceinte, ce n'est pas bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec Toya. Ecoute-le bien. », Yuko prit son sac, « Je reviendrais dans deux semaines. A bientôt. Ah, au fait mon chaton, sois une bonne grande sœur lors de mon absence. » ricana Yuko.

Tomoe ferma son poing et prit un air décidé, « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Akira tourna sa tête et soupira avec un air moqueur « Tu parles, il y aura de quoi s'inquiéter », Tomoe se tourna vers lui, « Il y aura beaucoup mais beaucoup de travails. »

Tomoe se vexa de sa moquerie, « C'est pas vrai ! Je serais une sœur superbe ! »

« Mais oui. Mais oui. » dit Akira avec un sourire tout en faisant semblant de l'ignorer.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix si tu veux que ton cher petit frère ne te déteste pas. » ricanna Yuko.

Après cette phrase, Tomoe se figea sur place, « Tu… Tu crois ?... C'est vrai… Mon petit frère peut très bien me détester… » paniqua Tomoe.

« Ah non non non ! C'était une petite blague ! »

Mais Tomoe restait inquiète. « Yuko. Il faut réfléchir avant de faire une blague à Tomoe, » dit Akira.

**Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me poser la question avant ? C'est vrai qu'il existe une très grande rivalité entre frères et sœurs. Mon petit frère peut très bien ne pas vouloir jouer avec moi, il peut même me détester.**

Tomoe était vraiment loin de la vérité. La relation qu'elle aura avec Enishi ne sera pas mauvaise, bien au contraire, elle sera trop forte.

Enishi s'approcha d'elle, « Mais non. Je ne te détesterais pas, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. »

* * *

La scène laissa place à son tour à une autre. Cette fois-ci, ils observèrent tous une jeune Tomoe en compagnie de sa mère. Celle-ci était allongée sur le lit, ses joues étaient rouges, elle respirait difficilement, elle avait une crise d'asthme.

« Tu as bien pris tes médicaments maman ? »

Arashi tourna sa tête vers elle, ouvrit les yeux difficilement et lui sourit, « Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Il faut juste laisser le tem… » Tout à coup, une violente douleur se fit sentir dans le ventre d'Arashi.

« Maman ? » Tomoe était confuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le futon et s'aperçue que les draps étaient trempés. Une autre douleur se produisit, Arashi serra ses mains contre son estomac dans une vaine tentative de calmer la douleur. Tomoe paniqua, elle demandait à sa mère ce qu'elle avait mais celle-ci, trop agacée par la douleur, l'ignora.

Mégumi se rapprocha rapidement vers elle, « Oh non ! Elle a perdu les eaux. Elle est encore trop faible pour accoucher. »

« Je sais. » dit Toya d'une voix silencieuse avec des yeux révélant une infinie tristesse. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait arriver, ils vont tous assister aux derniers instants de Yukishiro Arashi. Ils vont assister impuissants à sa mort.

Arashi ferma sa main autour du bras de Tomoe et cria, « Tomoe ! Dis à ton père d'aller chercher le médecin ! Le bébé arrive ! »

La peur de Tomoe se changea en satisfaction, le bébé arrive enfin !

Ce fut des heures insupportables, les cris déchirants d'Arashi résonnaient dans toute la maison. Toya tenait sa fille sur ses genoux, celle-ci boucha ses oreilles et ferma ses yeux, elle ne supportait pas ces cris. Ils auraient préféré rester tous les deux au chevet d'Arashi mais le docteur refusa cette requête. Kenshin, Enishi, le vieux Toya et les autres attendaient comme eux mais avec une seule différence, ils savaient tous le dénouement de cette attente. Les filles versaient des larmes, bien qu'elles connaissaient Arashi à travers des illusions, elles s'étaient attachées à elle. Les garçons aussi étaient abattus, ils ne disaient rien, surtout Enishi. Toya, quant à lui, s'empêchait de verser des larmes.

Les cris d'Arashi commençaient à diminuer tandis que de nouveaux pleurs se font entendre, des pleurs d'un nouveau-né !

Des sourires se dessinaient sur les visages de Tomoe et de son père quand le docteur donna un bébé dans les bras de son père.

« Monsieur et Mademoiselle Yukishiro. Je vous présente un garçon. »

Toya donna tout doucement son nouveau fils à sa fille, celle-ci avait un sourire rempli de satisfaction, « Bonjour, Enishi. »

« Comment va ma femme ? »

« Elle veut justement vous voir. Ne restez pas trop longtemps avec elle, elle est énormément fatiguée… Je voudrais d'ailleurs vous parler juste après. »

Toya a très vite remarqué l'attitude étrange qu'avait le médecin. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait commençait à laisser place à l'inquiétude. Après avoir mis Enishi dans un berceau, lui et sa fille entraient dans la chambre. Arashi était en sueur, elle respirait fort et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. L'inquiétude de Toya grandissait. Tomoe commençait à avoir un étrange pressentiment.

« Arashi. Est-ce que ça va ? » dit doucement Toya.

Elle donna un léger sourire avec des yeux fatigués, « Je dois t'avouer que je suis à moitié assommée. », elle se tourna vers sa fille, « Tu avais raison. C'est un mignon petit garçon. »

Tomoe donna un sourire, « Oui. Il faut que tu te rétablisses vite pour qu'on s'amuse tous les quatre. »

Toya donna un baiser sur le front humide de sa femme, « Ta fille a raison. Repose-toi. » Toya se leva et prit la sortie, « Viens Tomoe. »

« Oui. » dit Tomoe déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec sa mère. Toya alla voir le médecin tandis que Tomoe s'apprêtait à voir son frère. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda son frère dormir.

« Tu étais mignon à l'époque, » ricana Misao. Elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais elle ne réussit pas. Enishi resta silencieux.

Tomoe sortit silencieusement de la chambre, dés qu'elle s'approcha de la chambre de sa mère, elle entendit sa mère tousser violemment

**On dirait qu'elle a encore besoin de repos. Je viendrais tout à l'heure.**

Quelques minutes après, Tomoe revient avec des fleurs en main.

**On n'entend plus rien. Je peux y aller maintenant.**

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Le kenshingumi était effrayé de savoir ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Le vieux Toya ne disait rien, il resta en arrière en détournant le regard.

Dès qu'elle commença à ouvrir la porte, Enishi hurla, « ARRETE ! »

Kenshin cria, « NON ! N'OUVRES PAS ! »

Soudainement, la scène disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans cet endroit sombre ainsi que la grande Tomoe. Ils se placèrent tous autour d'elle, Kenshin et Enishi s'assirent autour d'elle. Elle était endormie et ses mains étaient recouvertes d'engelures. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils retournèrent tous et virent le loup blanc s'approcher vers eux.

« Yuki ? » dit Kenshin.

L'animal traversa les personnes comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples courants d'air, il s'approcha de Tomoe et lui lécha le visage. Elle se réveilla au plus grand soulagement de Kenshin et d'Enishi.

Elle sourit, « Bonjour Yuki. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? » Yuki renifla ses mains, « Ca ? Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faisait très froid un moment, je ne pouvais même plus bouger. »

Elle se leva, « Cette année, ce calvaire va être plus facile à supporter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire la nuit dernière, la personne que j'aime a enfin trouvé le bonheur. Mon adorable frère s'est enfin écarter du mauvais chemin et il a retrouvé mon cher père. »

Kenshin et les autres l'écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention. Kenshin rougissait de savoir que le simple fait de savoir qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur rendait heureuse Tomoe. Par contre, il se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce calvaire dont elle parlait.

Tomoe prit un sourire mélancolique, « Maintenant, mon cher mari et mon cher frère doivent vivre leur vie dans l'expiation. » Elle s'accroupit, « Mon frère… a donné sa vie entière pour moi et quand il a connu la vérité… Il a beaucoup souffert… Par ma faute… » Des larmes se formait sur ses yeux.

« Non ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Arrête de toujours penser que tous est de ta faute ! » dit Enishi.

« Je ne peux même pas dire pardon à ceux que j'aime. » dit Tomoe.

« On est juste là. » dit Kenshin.

Yuki se mit brusquement devant Kenshin et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tomoe se leva, « Qui y a-t-il Yuki ? Il y a quelque chose ? »

Kenshin et les autres comprirent que Yuki essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient juste là. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de Kenshin quand Tomoe regardait dans sa direction. Elle leva la main pour essayer de trouver tandis que Kenshin levait la sienne vers elle.

« Tomoe. Je suis là. »

****

**_A la prochaine !_**


End file.
